Can I?
by Chisami Fuka
Summary: Summary lengkap didalam./Ada double date? Ato ... Baca ajah!/ Chap terakhir ./RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Can I ?

sumarry : Naegino Rin, cewe yang sikapnya pendiam tapi pintar dan manis serta pemalu di tempat lesnya, menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada Kagamine Len, teman lesnya. Kagamine Len, cowo yang easy-going, baik, serta ramah namun tidak terlalu pintar. Akankah perasaan cinta Rin terbalaskan ?

Hy minna-san, ini fic pertama Saia, tolong dimaklumin kalo ada salah ya !

N review plis ..

Disc : vocaloid bukan punya Saia.

Warning :OC, ga menarik, gaje, ngawur, EYD jelek, de el el, ide pasaran, berantakan karena update lewat hp.

normal p o v

Disebuah rumah bertingkat tiga, tepatnya dilantai dua ruang tengah. Terdapat 8 orang, 7 orang murid dan seorang guru.

Mari kita lihat siapa saja mereka,

Yang pertama, dimulai dari yang paling besar, Megurine Luka, sang guru, umur 20 tahun. Meskipun masih sangat muda, tapi dia sudah belajar mandiri dengan mengajar untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya.

Kedua, murid yang paling tua, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut biru tua, maniak es krim, Shion Kaito. Umur 14 thun. Agak pendiam, tapi sangat pintar.

Ketiga, seorang murid juga, memiliki rambut berwarna hijau tosca, umurnya 13 thun, dengan kata lain SMP 2, Hatsune Mikuo. Sahabat dekat Kagamine Len. Banyak bicara dengan Len dan Kaito.

Keempat, seorang gadis *plak, ehm maksud saya laki-laki jelmaan-?-, Kagamine Len, umur 13 thun juga, 1 sekolah dengan Hatsune Mikuo, tapi tidak sekelas. Memiliki rambut berwarna honey blonde, mata berwarna aqua marine. Murid paling ribut. Tapi tidak terlalu pintar.

Kelima, Naegino Rin, yang paling pendiam di antara semua murid, umur 12 thun, sangat pintar juga, saingan Kaito, kadang manis kadang juga cool, jarang berbicara dan hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman jika ada yang berbicara dengannya kecuali SeeU, jika ada yang bertanya dengannya, dia hanya menjawab dengan cepat dan suara yang kecil, sangat pemalu.

Keenam, Rei Kagene, umur 11 thun, murid yang sombong tapi tak berisi-?-, maksud saya tidak pintar.

Ketujuh, SeeU, murid paling kecil, 10 thun, periang dan lumayan pintar, paling dekat dengan Rin, meskipun Rin hanya menaggapinya dengan senyuman saat SeeU berbicara dengan Rin, SeeU tetap baik kepada Rin.

Sebenarnya masih banyak murid, tapi mereka di jadwal yang berbeda, seperti pergantian kelas gitu, dan kelas yang ditempati oleh Rin dan kawan-kawan adalah kelas paling malam dan terakhir.

Dan cerita pun dimulai.

Rin p o v

sabtu, 6.00 PM

"OK, childern, today we will discuss about your homework, who first ?" tanya Miss Luka

oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Naegino Rin, umurku 13 thun, sekarang aku sedang berada di tempat les, hmm, di tempat les memang aku pendiam, tapi disekolah aku termasuk anak yang ribut tapi pintar, begitu juga ditempat les, tapi aku pendiam, hanya pintar saja. Kau tanya kenapa aku diam ? Yah ... Karena ... Aku ehkmjatuhcintaekhm kepada teman lesku pada pandangan pertama, ralat, mungkin dia hanya menganggapku sebagai kenalan.

alasan kemungkinan dia menganggapku kenalan ? Karena aku ini sangat jarang berbicara padanya .. Hmm, aku ini pemalu. Meskipun dia kadang berbicara padaku, aku hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng saja.

Alasan kenapa aku pendiam ? Aku selalu salting & serba salah kalau bertemu dengan orang yang aku suka. Tapi di sekolah aku termasuk anak yang hyper dan easy-going, karena di sekolah tidak ada orang yang aku cintai. Tapi dulu aku juga pernah jatuh cinta kepada teman sekolahku, aku selalu saja salting n gugup ketika bertemu dengannya. Tapi itu dulu.

Baiklah, sekian dulu pengenalan diriku, setelah tadi Miss menanyakan tentang yang akan kami bahas hari ini, ada SeeU yang sedang berbicara atau tepatnya sedang dijelaskan oleh Miss Luka. SeeU, murid paling kecil ditempat lesku, dia adalah orang pertama yang mengajakku berbicara di tempat les ini. -Setelah itu kulihat dia mengerjakannya sendiri.

"who else ?" tanya Miss "m-me, miss", jawabku, ya, aku punya tugas yang tidak kumengerti "okay, hmm .. About regural verb ?" tanya Miss, aku hanya mengangguk, "re-..." "TING TONG" kata-kata Miss terpotong oleh suara bel, "owh, Sorry Rin, seems I have a company, emm, Len, can you help Rin for do she homework ? I will check it later, please calm down while I was away "kata Miss, sedangkan Len yang sedang berbicara dengan Mikuo dan Rei langsung diam. w-what ? L-len mengajariku, oh bagus, mukaku pasti sudah seperti stobery sekarang.

"OK, ma'am" jawab Len, setelah itu Miss langsung turun ke bawah, o ya, aku belum bilang kalau kami belajar di lantai atas. "nah, Rin, mana tugasmu?" tanya Len tiba-tiba seraya berpindah ke sebelahku (AN: sbelumnya di sebrang Rin) aku hanya menyerahkan buku tugasku, "tentang ini toh, baiklah re...(bla-bla-bla, Author malas ngetik)" jelas Len panjang lebar, aku hanya mengangguk, "mengerti ?" tanyanya setelah selesai menjelaskan, "i-iya, a-ari-gato-ne" jawabku terputus-putus, "Hah? Apa ? Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu, bisa kau perbesar ?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyeringai, kulihat murid yang lain tertawa kecuali Rei dan Kaito, mukaku langsung memerah. "hahaha, kau ini lucu, lain kali perbesarlah suaramu." katanya sambil memasang senyumnya yang oh-sangat-keren-itu, aku hanya menunduk malu, setelah itu Len kembali ketempat duduknya dan mulai mengobrol lagi dengan Mikuo, Rei dan Kaito.

aku hanya membolak-balikkan bukuku. Hah, bisa saja aku terkena serangan jantung kalau berada di dekat Len lama-lama. "nee Rin-nee, bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan ini ? Aku agak bingung" tanya SeeU yang sudah berada di sampingku, "tentu, SeeU-chan" jawabku sambil tersenyum, "mana tugasmu ?" lanjutku, ya, hanya kepada SeeU aku hanya bisa bersikap "normal".

Setelah beberapa lama aku berdiskusi dengan SeeU, Miss Luka tiba-tiba naik dan ... mukanya memerah, semuanya terpaku melihatnya. "M-miss Luka, a-anda kenapa ?" tanya Kaito, "m-maaf semua, sepertinya jadwal hari ini sampai disini dulu, a-aku ada urusan" kata Miss sambil terputus-putus, "R-Rei, aku akan titip kunci rumah padamu, jadi tolong tunggu sampai semuanya pulang, nanti aku akan ambil dirumahmu" kata Miss sambil berlalu pergi kekamarnya, -Miss memang dekat dengan Rei- lalu mengambil beberapa barang, "sekali lagi aku minta maaf semua, aku ada urusan mendadak" kata Miss sambil menunduk, "t-tidak apa-apa" jawab kami, "arigatou" jawabnya langsung pergi,

lalu sekarang ? Aku langsung mengemasi barangku, baru saja aku berdiri dari kursiku,

JDAR !

.

.

.

"e-eh ?" aku melongo, hujan ? oh bagus. SeeU berlari kearah jendela, membuka gordennya, "wah .. Hujan lebat" kata SeeU, semuanya hanya terdiam. Aku hanya menghela nafas, lalu kembali duduk, aku akan menunggu sampai hujan reda saja, semoga tidak lama. Setelah sekian lama aku terdiam sambil memainkan hpku. Len, Mikuo dan Rei sedang mengobrol. Kaito sedang membaca buku. SeeU sedang menulis sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba SeeU melihatku lalu membuka mulutnya seraya berkata "nee, Rin-nee, boleh aku minta e-mailmu ?", e-eh, "T-Tentu saja" jawabku, aku menuliskan alamat e-mailku kesebuah kertas, karena kalau mengatakannya, suaraku pasti tidak kedengaran, lalu memberikan ke SeeU,

"arigatou, kalau punya SeeU, 533U-N3K0 (AN : Author asal ngarang namanya)" kata SeeU, aku hanya mengsavenya kedalam kontak hpku. "lebay banget nama e-mailnya" kata Len tiba-tiba, "setidaknya lebih bagus daripada namamu, L3N-8484N4" ledek SeeU kembali, aku hanya tertawa, kulihat muka Len memerah, k-kawaii ..

.

.

.

"Daripada Mikuo, M1KU0-N0-41-N0-N391" sanggah Len,

"H-Hei, kenapa bawa-bawa punyaku ?" bantah Mikuo marah. "hey, Rin,apa nama e-mailmu?" tanya Len tiba-tiba,

.

.

.

oh-mai-got. Gimana aku kasi taunya, na- "R1N-PR19C355-0F-0R4N93" sela SeeU tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Mati aku

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHA" ketawa Len dan Mikuo, sedangkan Kaito dan Rei hanya diam dari tadi. "nama yang haha lebay" kata Len di sela tawanya. Mukaku hanya merah. "p-punyamu juga, shota" jawabku, meskipun suaranya kecil tapi sepertinya bisa kedengaran.

.

.

.

Semuanya langsung terdiam. Aku hanya memasang wajah tanda tanyaku -?-.

"BWAHAHAHA, rasakan itu kau ! Shota Len" kata Mikuo tiba-tiba sambil tertawa.

"hiks, Rinny jahat, huweeee" kata Len sambi pura-pura menangis. W-what ? R-Rinny ? Mukaku pasti makin merah.

"memangnya kenapa ? Ada yang salah ?" tanya SeeU tiba-tiba. "hey, asal kalian tau, disekolah Len di sbut sebagai Pangeran oleh para gadis, baru kali ini aku lihat ada gadis yang berani mengolok Len, hahaha" jelas Mikuo, sedangkan Len hanya pundung di pojokan.

"e-eh, g-gomen" kataku, bagus, sekarang Len pasti benci padaku. "kenapa harus minta maaf ? Memang pantas untuknya." tanggap Mikuo, sedangkan Len hanya cemberut. "masih jaman pakai e-mail-e-mailan ? Pake donk Blek Beri, langsung pake pin, ga usah pake alamat e-mail lagi" kata Rei yang dari tadi diam, bah, anak tajir yang sombong dan tak berisi.

"dari pada pake blek beri mending pake banana beri, lebi bagus" kata Len sambil bercanda.

"negi beri aja" tambah Mikuo, "korea beri!" teriak SeeU tiba-tiba, karna aku tidak mau kalah juga "orange beri !" teriakku tiba-tiba, baru kali ini aku berteriak di tempat les. Sementara Rei hanya cemberut karena merasa di hina, sedangkan kami semua hanya tertawa, ini pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan mereka. Senang rasanya. Aku melihat ke arah Kaito, dia masih sibuk membaca buku, rajin betul anak itu.

NANEUM GGUMIYA GGUMIYA NANEUN GGUMIYA

YEOLIN MUNIYA, MUNIYA, MWEODEUN NEOBWA I FANTASY FANTASY

tiba-tiba hp SeeU berteriak, eh, ralat, maksudku berbunyi. "moshi-moshi" kata SeeU sambil mengangkat teleponnya. "um!" kata SeeU mengakhiri teleponnya, "nee, semuanya, aku udah di jemput, pake mobil. Aku pulang duluan ya !" kata SeeU sambil mengemasi barangnya. Mati aku, sekarang sisa aku sendiri perempuan "ja ne Rin-nee, Len-nii, Mikuo-nii, Rei-nii, Kaito-nii" kata SeeU sambil berlari ke bawah. "j-ja ne" kataku, sepertinya tidak kedengaran. Sementara kami masih menunggu hujan reda, memang aku, Len, Kaito,dan Mikuo jalan kaki pulang, tapi rumahku berlawanan arah dengan rumah mereka. "ehm, Rin-chan, mau ikut aku kekamar ?" tanya Rei tiba-tiba sambil menyeringai, w-what ? Perv banget ni anak, mukaku langsung memerah. Semenrara Mikuo dan Len hanya menatapnya kaget. "g-GA USAH, MAKASI !" teriakku, sebaiknya aku langsung pulang saja pikirku, "aku pulang dulu" kataku berdiri lalu secepat kilat berlari kebawah.

Aku berdiri depan pintu keluar rumah Miss Luka, gimana aku bisa pulang, hujannya deras bangeet, sekarang udah jam 9 malam lagi, syukur besok Minggu, pikirku. "lho ? Kau belum pulang ?" aku mendengar suara di belakangku, saat aku menolek kebelakang.

Ada makhluk hijau dengan kata lain dia adalah hulk dan anak monyet di sampingnya.

E-eh, ralat, maksudku

ada Mikuo dan Len berdiri disampingnya. Aku hanya menggeleng. Setelah diam cukup lama, akhirnya hujannya sudah reda, dan sekarang

.

.

.

WTH ?

Uda jam 9 lewat, oh bagus. Aku langsung berjalan keluar, "t-tunggu, Rin-chan" teriak seseorang di belakang. kulihat kebelakang, LEn dan Mikuo berada di belakangku. "m-mau k-kami antar pulang ? i-ini sudah malam lho" tanya Len, mukaku pasti sudah merah sekarang. Ya, tentu saja aku mau. "b-bukankah rumah kalian berlawanan arah ?" kataku sambil menunduk ke bawah, dan suara yang ku jamin sangat kecil. "tidak apa-apa, nanti kalau kau kenapa-napa kami tidak mau bertanggung jawab lho" kata Mikuo, memang sih sudah malam. "b-baiklah kalau tidak merepotkan" kataku lalu kembali berjalan berjalan.

skip time

"a-arigatou" kataku setelah sampai di rumahku. "ja ne" kata mereka berdua lalu pergi. Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak menawari mereka untuk masu sih ? Tapi sekarang memang sudah malam sih. Aku lalu mengeluarkan kunci rumah, aku tinggal sendiri, sebenarnya bersama kakakku, Rinto-nii, tapi dia berada di Australia untuk kuliahnya, sedangkan orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ku kecil.

Setelah masuk ke rumah, aku hanya mencunci tangan, kaki, dan muka. Setelah itu aku langsung ke kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Berganti baju dan tidur.

TBC~

Hy minna-san~ .. Ni fic pertama Chisa, jadi xory kalau jelek, berantakan, karena Chisa updatenya lewat hp, di chap ini pun kea'a ga ad yg seru.

Lalu bahasa Inggris yg di ucapin sama Luka, aku transalte dari google translate, jadi agak aneh d.

Tpi moga Minna-san suka d. N soal alamat e-mail mereka Saia asal ngarang ..

Dan juga soal Rei yg tentang hpny, para readers pasti tau apa, tapi Saia sama skali ga bermaksud menginggung koq

Saia juga mau bilank terima kasih, bagi yang ud ngebantu Saia terutama M.V., makasi banyak ea !

Akhir kata ..

Keep or delete ?

Review plis ..

Kritik dan saran di terima ..

tpi tolonk jangan flame ya !


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Naegino Rin, cewe yang sikapnya pendiam tapi pintar dan manis serta pemalu di tempat lesnya, menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada Kagamine Len, teman lesnya. Kagamine Len, cowo yang easy-going, baik, serta ramah namun tidak terlalu pintar. Akankah perasaan cinta Rin terbalaskan ?

Hy Minna-san ! Saia kembali lagi ni~

sebelumnya makasi buat yang uda ngereview !

Sesuai janji Saia yang bakalan apdet hari ini~.

Di chap ini bakalan ada pairing baru meskipun belum jadian. Siapa mereka ? Liad aja nanti.

Cerita ini keanya endingnya bakal GaJe d. Tapi EGP lha (bukan maksud Saia buat nulis fic ga niat).

Hmm, ga banyak ngebacot lagi.

Go~ !

Disclaimer : Vocaloid § Yamaha dan Crypton

Warning :OC, ga menarik, gaje, ngawur, EYD jelek, de el el, ide pasaran, berantakan karena update lewat hp + berbelit-belit, ending GaJe.

Can I ? Chapter 2

"umh" erangku, aku terbangun dari tidurku karena silau, sudah pagi rupanya. Aku melihat ke arah jam dindingku, WHAT ? uda jam 9 lewat pagi ? Waw, rekor baru. Tapi hari ini hari Minggu juga.

Segera aku beranjak dari kasurku dan pergi mandi, setelah mandi aku membereskan tempat tidur. Lalu turun ke bawah untuk membuat sarapan, sebenarnya biasa kalau jam segini aku sudah mau makan siang.

Setelah makan, aku membereskan alat-alat makan, sambil berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi sampai aku selesai mencuci piring, belum ketemu apa yang harus kulakukan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan.

Aku berganti baju, sekarang aku memakai kaos putih polos yang di tengahnya ada gambar jeruk, lalu celana pendek 3 cm di atas lutut, sepatu kets dengan kaos kaki pendek. Lalu aku mengambil hp, kunci rumah dan uang,lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas selempang kecil, setelah merasa semuanya lengkap. Aku pun pergi.

Aku hanya berkeliling di pusat kota, ke mall ? Malas. Ke toko buku ? Malas. Ke taman bermain ? Malas. Hmm, akhirnya aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja.

BRUK! Aku terjatuh saat menabrak seseorang. "I-ittai .." kataku. "E-eh, gomenne, ak- .. Lho ? Rin kan ?" tanyanya yang awalnya minta maaf, saat aku melihat ke arahnya. "Teto ?" Teto, sahabatku di sekolah. Lalu kami berdiri.

"Sendirian ? Sedang apa ?" tanya Teto memulai pembicaraan. "Bosan di rumah, jadi jalan-jalan aja .. dan sendirian" kataku. "Kalau kau ?" lanjutku. Teto menggembungkan pipinya "Ted-nii sibuk sama pacarnya, orang tuaku ke luar kota, jadi aku sendirian di rumah. Tadinya sih mau pergi beli roti, tapi ketemu Rin disini. Mau jalan-jalan bareng ?" celoteh Teto panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami berkeliling pusat kota, dari stand-stand kecil untuk beli cemilan sampai akhirnya pergi ke mall. Cukup lama kami melihat-lihat di mall, perutku keroncongan. Sudah jam 1."Hey Teto, pergi makan yuk~, laper ni" kataku pada Teto yang sedang melihat-lihat. "Hmm .. Ayo, tapi makan apa ?" tanya Teto. Aku berpikir sebentar. "Ramen Yowane" kataku.

Teto hanya mengangguk lalu kami berjalan ke tempat ramen langganan kami. Kedai Ramen milik Yowane. Yowane Haku, putri dari pemilik ramen Yowane, teman sekolah kami. "Permisi~" kata kami memasuki kedai ramen tersebut. Kulihat Haku sedang berbicara dengan 2 orang. Yang sepertinya ku kenal mereka.

"Ayo, Rin" kata Teto sambil menyeretku lagi ke arah Haku. Setelah sampai di situ, memang betul aku mengenal mereka berdua. Anak monyet dan anak hulk, siapa lagi kalau bukan Len dan Mikuo.

"R-Rin ?" kata mereka kaget. "H-hai" kataku, hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan. "Kau mengenal mereka ?" tanya Haku tiba-tiba. "I-Iya" jawabku. "M-Mereka teman lesku" lanjutku. "Owh" kata Haku. Tiba-tiba Teto mengulurkan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Teto, teman sekolah Rin" kata Teto memperkenalkan diri. Teto memang SKSD. "Mikuo, teman les Rin" Mikuo dulu yang menjabat tangan Teto, "Len, teman les Rin juga" disusul oleh Len.

"Len ya~?" kata Teto sambil menyeringai gaje. Firasatku buruk. "K-Kenapa ?" tanya Len sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Tidak, cuma Rin sering men-.." aku membekap mulut Teto dan cepat menariknya pergi. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa Teto ! Terutama dia !" bisikku pada Teto. Aku sering menceritakan soal Len padanya.

Teto hanya mengangguk lalu kulepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya. Lalu Teto menyeretku ke arah mereka kembali. "Tadi kau mau bilang apa ?" tanya Len kepada Teto. "Ahaha, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Teto. Syukurlah dia tidak bilang apa-apa lagi. Kalau dia bilang, mukaku mau di taruh kemana ?

"Nee~ Haku, kami pesan 2 mangkuk ramen ya" kataku pada Haku yang hanya diam dari tadi. "Baiklah~ tunggu sebentar ya ! Silahkan duduk dulu" kata Haku sambil berlari ke arah dapur kedai tersebut.

Aku hanya pergi duduk, sedangkan Teto menanyakan ini-itu pada Mikuo dan Len. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka bertiga berjalan ke tempat dudukku. "Rin, mereka boleh bergabung dengan kita ?" tanya Teto. Aku hanya mengangguk, toh tempat ini bukan punyaku juga.

Teto duduk di sampingku, sedangkan Len dan Mikuo duduk di seberangku. "Jadi~ Rin itu pendiam di tempat les ?" tanya Teto kepada mereka. Aku hanya diam saja. Sementara mereka mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Teto mendekatkan mulutnya pada telingaku. "Ternyata Len yang ini toh yang di sukai oleh Rin~" bisik Teto menggodaku. "U-Urusai !" teriakku pada Teto. Sementara Teto hanya cekikikan. "Ini silahkan, maaf menunggu" kata Haku yang sudah tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa pesanan kami. "Terima kasih" kataku. Haku hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Itadakimasu" kata kami bersamaan lalu mulai makan. Aku hanya diam saat makan sedangkan Teto sibuk berceloteh panjang lebar dengan mereka. "Nee~ Rin itu sebenarnya hyper di sek-.." aku langsung membekap mulut Teto. "Bisakah kau tidak menceritakan soal keadaanku di sekolah pada mereka ?" kataku setengah berbisik kepada Teto sambil menyeringai. Teto hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba. "Hm ? Tidak ada apa-apa" kataku. Setelah itu Teto tidak menceritakan keadaanku di sekolah lagi kepada mereka.

~Skip time~ Jam 2:30

Kami sekarang baru saja keluar dari kedai ramen Yowane. Lalu di ikuti oleh Len dan Mikuo yang sibuk berceloteh tentang game dengan Teto. Sebenarnya aku agak iri dengan Teto, dia bisa bicara dengan siapa saja dengan santai. Termasuk orang yang dia suka. "Hey hey, Rin~" panggil Teto. Aku menoleh ke belakang. "Apa ?" tanyaku dengan style cool.

"Mau pergi ke taman bermain ?" tanya Teto dengan riang. Aku berpikir sebentar, "Mau yaaa~, demi temanmu ini~?" kata Teto sambil memasang puppy eyesnya. Sementara Len dan Mikuo hanya tertawa melihat gaya Teto. "Hm~ iy-.." "Yeay ! Ayo !" kataku terpotong oleh Teto yang langsung menarikku. Pasrah sajalah.

At Play Ground~

Mikuo p o v

Sekarang kami -aku, Len, Rin dan teman Rin yang bernama Teto sedang berada di taman bermain. Aku sedikit curiga dengan Rin, dia selalu membekap mulut Teto ketika Teto mau menceritakan tantang dirinya.

Dan kurasa ... Aku ehkmjatuhcintaehkm dengan Teto. Bagus, mukaku pasti sudah merah sekarang.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. "Tidak apa-apa" jawabku pada Len -orang yang menepuk punggungku. "Ayo, Rin dan Teto sudah menunggu kita" Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Len.

Setelah sampai di tempat dimana Rin dan Teto berada -antrian Roller Coaster. Kami pun ikut antri disana, kulihat Teto sedang mengantri dengan antusias -?- disana. Sedangkan Rin hanya memasang tampang datarnya.

~Skip Time~

Setelah selesai bermain Roller Coaster, Teto mengajak kami ke suatu tempat. Rumah Hantu, glek. Ku akui kalau Teto penantang maut. Padahal Rin saja sudah kapok saat menaiki Roller Coaster. Aku dan Len hanya mengikuti sajalah. Kami menaiki sebuah kereta kecil, aku dan Len duduk di depan, sedangkan Teto dan Rin duduk di belakang.

Ku lihat muka Len ... pucat ? "Hoi, kau kenapa ? Takut ?" tanyaku pada Len, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya marah-marah tidak jelas "T-Tidak, s-siapa t-ta-kut ?" kata Len sambil bergetar. Sudah pasti dia takut. Hahaha, dasar.

Kereta pun mulai berjalan, baru saja kami masuk "KYAAAAAAAAAAA !" teriak Len, tunggu, ada suara cewe juga ? Saat ku lihat kebelakang. Rin sedang berteiak dan Teto menutup telinganya. Rin itu penakut ya ? Aku tidak takut karena aku sudah sering bermain di sini, bahkan aku sudah hafal hantu-hantunya.

Selama di perjalanan di dalam rumah hantu, yang bisa kudengan hanyalah teriakan Len dan Rin, penakut. Sementara Teto hanya menutup telinganya.

Setelah kami keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut, muka Len dan Rin pucat pasi. Kasihan, sementara Teto hanya cengengesan. C-cantiknya.

Setelah itu kami kembali keliling-liling. Dari naik bianglala sampai naik atap -?-.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, kamipun pulang.

~Skip Time~

Setelah berpisah dengan Rin dan Teto. Aku berjalan pulang dengan Len, rumah kami berdekatan, bersebrangan malah. "Hei Len" kataku tiba-tiba. Aku berniat memberitahukan kepadanya kalau aku sedang ehkmjatuhcintaehkm. "Apa ?" tanyanya. "Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta" kataku sambil menunduk, mukaku pasti sangat merah sekarang.

Len tiba-tiba berhenti. "UAPAAA ?" teriaknya dengan gaya lebainya. Syukur di sini sepi. "Kau ... jatuh cinta dengan Rin ?" tanyanya sambil menyusulku yang sudah ada di depan. "B-bukan" jawabku. "Jangan-jangan Teto ?" katanya dengan muka inocent bodohnya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"KYAAAAAA, Mikuoku sudah besar!" teriaknya histeris. Menggelikan. "Jadi ? Apa usahamu sekarang ?" lanjutnya. "Entahlah, mungkin meminta bantuan Rin ?" kataku lagi. "Baiklah ! Aku mendukungmu !" kata Len lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum.

TBC~

Yeay ! Chap 2, tapi masih jelek d keanya. Tapi keep writing de, moga Minna-san suka. & pairingnya pasti uda tau.

Hm~

Bales review aja ni :

1. Miki Yuiki Vessalius : Makasi reviewnya, makasi juga buat correctnya Senpai. Saia akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi. Nih uda apdet. :)). Cara apdet lewat hp ? Hmm, Saia OLnya pake Opmin, pas masuk ke , ganti aja layarnya ke destkop. Tapi ga enaknya apdet lewat hp Saia, ga bisa di edit pas uda di upload. Jadi harus bolak-balik upload ulang dari My Document. Haha, makanya berantakan juga. Akhir kata, keep review please ? :)

2. Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan : Makasi reviewnya. :), makasi juga sarannya Senpai. Saia akan berusaha buat lebii bagus lagi d. :). Ni ud apdet, :D. Xory kalau masih jelek. Review lagi ? :)

3. Merodine V : Makasi reviewnya dan juga sarannya. Okee de, Saia akan brusaha ga pakai gugle translet lagi. Tapi kalau nanya sama saudara, jawabannya ngaco smw. Orang tua sibuk terus juga. Kalau teman malah nanya balik. Hmm, sengsaranya diriku. :'(, tpi smangat d ! :)). Makasi juga bwt correctnya. Ga usah minta maaf, Saia juga butuh saran dari Senpai koq. N nii uda apdet. Sepertinya masih jelek, tapi berusaha d ! Makasi kalau uda mau Fav. Review ?

Oke segitu aja~

Akhir kata, Review plis ?


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Naegino Rin, cewe yang sikapnya pendiam tapi pintar dan manis serta pemalu di tempat lesnya, menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada Kagamine Len, teman lesnya. Kagamine Len, cowo yang easy-going, baik, serta ramah namun tidak terlalu pintar. Akankah perasaan cinta Rin terbalaskan ?

Hy minna-san, Saia back lagi~ !

Makasi bagi yg ud ngasi review dan ngasi saran. Oke ga banyak ngebacot lagi~

**Let's go~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid § Yamaha dan Crypton **

**Warning :OC, ga menarik, gaje, ngawur, EYD jelek, de el el, ide pasaran, berantakan karena update lewat hp + berbelit-belit, ending GaJe.**

Can I ? Chapter 3

.

.

.

¤Di SMP Voca (Rin's School)¤

~Rin Pov~

"Baiklah anak-anak, lusa besok, SMP kita akan bertanding melawan club basket SMP Utau. Pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan gabungan. Tim inti terdiri dari Kagami Rinto, Lenka Heart, Kasane Ted, Big Al dan Naegino Rin. Sedangkan pemain cadangan akan diumumkan setelah jam istirahat." kata Kiyoteru sensei mengakhiri pengumumannya sebagai guru olahraga.

Hmm, akan bertanding ya ? O ya, aku mengikuti eskul basket. Dan sekarang aku terpilih menjadi tim inti club basket SMP Voca. Teto ? Dia adalah manajer tim kami. Ted ? Kakak laki-lakinya Teto, aku akan satu tim dengannya nanti.

Sekarang kami di beri jadwal untuk latihan. Kira-kira susah ga ya club basket SMP Utau ? semoga kami bisa menang.

¤Skip Time¤

Sekarang aku dan Teto sedang berada di kantin untuk makan. Entah cuma perasaan ku saja atau memang Teto dari tadi mengumpat hal yang tidak jelas.

"Hey Rin" panggil Teto tiba-tiba. "Apa ?" jawabku sambil meminum jus jerukku. "G-Ga jadi deh" kata Teto lagi, ni anak niat gak sih buat ngomong sama orang ? Pikirku dalam hati.

Selama di kantin aku hanya duduk memakan bekal, sedangkan Teto masih mengumpat hal tidak jelas itu.

¤Skip Time¤

"Baiklah anak-anak ! Latihan cukup sampai hari ini. Bersiaplah untuk pertandingan besok lusa." kata Kiyoteru sensei. Kulirik jam di handphoneku. Jam 3, 2 jam lewat lagi saatnya les. Sekarang aku pulang saja dulu.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku langsung mandi dan makan. Setelah itu aku nonton TV sampai jam 5. Sesudah jam 5, aku memasukkan buku les sesuai keperluan dan pergi les.

Tok Tok Tok, aku mengetuk pintu rumah Miss Luka. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, kulihat SeeU datang dan membukakan pintu.

"Hai~ Rin-nee" sapa SeeU dengan ceria, "Hai juga, SeeU" jawabku. Setelah itu kami masuk dan naik ke lantai 2.

Setelah sampai di atas, semuanya sudah datang. Kaito, Len, SeeU, Mikuo dan ... errr .. Aku agak ilfeel melihatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tuyul perv Rei. Sementara yang di maksud hanya menyeringai GaJe ke arahku, makin ilfeel deh gue.

Setelah itu Miss memulai pelajaran les kami. Sebelumnya Miss menjelaskan kenapa waktu itu dia terpaksa meninggalkan kami.

~Mikuo Pov~

"Hei Mikuo, dia sudah datang. Kapan kau mau bicara dengannya ?" bisik Len yang duduk disebelahku. "Kapan-kapan" jawabku. "Kau niat ga sih ?" tanya Len sewot. Ya, yang soal aku pada Teto, teman Rin itu.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, sebenarnya aku agak malu. Tapi demi cintaku. Aku kemudian mengambil kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu didalamnya.

'Hei, Rin. Boleh tanya sesuatu ?' setelah itu aku melemparkan kertas itu pada Rin.

Awalnya dia agak heran membacanya. Tapi dia kemudian menulis sesuatu lagi. Lalu melemparkannya ke arahku.

'Apa ?' hanya itu isinya. Seperti biasa, dia cuek terhadap orang lain kecuali SeeU.

Baru saja aku mau membalas, Len sudah merebut kertasnya dariku dan menulis kata-kata terlarang di dalamnya. Sebenarnya isinya 'Mikuo terkena virus yang namanya -Love At First Sight- pada temanmu yang bernama Teto, apa dia sudah punya pacar?' tulis Len dengan tulisan cakar monyetnya(?).

Baru saja aku mau merebut kertas itu darinya, Len sudah melempar kertas itu ke Rin. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa melakukan ritual jitak kepala Len. Saat kulihat ke Rin, dia hanya memberikan tatapan sesuatu-banget-deh kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa menyembungikan mukaku yang memerah.

'Dia masih single kok, aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin. ^^' balasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum, tapi .. Apakah Teto juga menyukaiku ? Kulihat Rin mengambil sebuah kertas dan menulis sesuatu lagi.

Setelah itu dia melemparnya padaku, isinya 'K4S4N3-L0V3-BR34D, itu e-mailnya Teto' "Itu lebih mirip nomor plat daripada e-mail" komentar Rei yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya memberi dia death-glare sebagai hadiah dari komentarnya itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum pada Rin, sementara Rin hanya diam saja. Meskipun dia cuek-bebek tapi dia baik.

"Sst, bagaimana?" tanya Len. "Dia mau membantuku" jawabku. Tapi ... Perasaan Teto bagaimana terhadapku ya ?

Setelah itu aku kembali memperhatikan penjelasan Miss Luka yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali.

~Rin PoV~

Ehm, mulai dari mana ya ? Aha, tadi Mikuo bilang padaku bahwa dia menyukai Teto. Sesuatu banget deh.

Mumpung Teto juga single, akan kubantu sebisa mungkin. Kasian kan daripada Teto memegang status jomblo kekal, ehm,sebenarnya aku juga sih~.

Soal perasaanku pada Len itu ... Aku tidak tau. Ah, sudahlah, lupakan untuk sementara. Aku hanya memperhatikan pelajaran yang di ajarkan Miss Luka.

Syukurlah hari ini tidak hujan, setelah jam pulang. Aku langsung pulang. Begitu sampai di rumah aku langsung makan dan tidur. Tidak ada niat untuk nonton.

¤Keesokan Harinya¤

Aku terbangun karena jam wekerku yang imut nan lucu nan ngegemesin itu berbunyi. Tanganku meraih jam wekerku dan menekan tombol di atasnya agar diam.

Aku langsung pergi mandi dan makan, setelah itu berangkat ke sekolah.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, aku melihat Teto yang sedang membaca buku, tumben rajin. Pikirku

"Ohayou Teto~" kataku tiba-tiba. "E-eh ? Ohayou Rin, kau mengagetkanku saja." Aku hanya cengengesan. "Oh ya, kemarin ada yang meng-emailmu ?" tanyaku. Apa Mikuo ada meng-emailnya ?

"Ada"jawabnya. "Siapa saja ?" "Baa-san, Otou-san, Ruko-nee" jawabnya lagi. "Hanya itu ?" aku meyakinkan jawabannya. "Um!" Teto mengangguk pasti. Berarti Mikuo belum bilang padanya.

Hmm~, hari ini. Klub anggota basket tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena harus latihan. Kami latihan sampai dengan jam 3 sore, dan hari ini tidak ada les. Besok, sekolah juga di liburkan, karena kami akan bertanding. Tapi kebanyakan murid pergi menonton pertangdingan kami. Setelah pulang aku langung mandi dan makan. Aku menonton TV sebentar, tepat pukul 8 aku pergi tidur. Aku harus menjaga stamina ku untuk pertandingan besok.

¤Skip Time¤

Sekarang, aku dan tim SMP Voca sedang pemanasan. Aku mengikat rambutku dengan gaya ponytail, saat aku berkaca, sedikit mirp dengan Len. Hanya saja rambutku di jepit bagian ponynya dan lebih rapi. Entah kenapa kami bisa mirip. Pertandingan akan di mulai sebentar jam lagi, aku sudah sering mengikuti tournament. Jadi aku tenang-tenang saja. Bukannya pamer, tapi belum pernah sama sekali tim bakset yang melawan tim basketku menang. Atau dengan kata lain kami selalu menang.

PRIIIT. Bunyi peluit, kami segera berlari ke lapangan. Dan betapa kagetnya aku, ada Mikuo dan Len di barisan lawan tim basket kami. Dengan kata lain ... Tim basketku akan melawan tim basket mereka.

Mereka juga sepertinya sama kaget denganku. "Hey Rin, yang nomor 13 mirip denganmu." kata Lenka yang posisinya di sampingku. Aku diam, masih setengah syok. Saat ku lihat ke arah Teto yang berada di bangku tempat kami istirahat. Dia sepertinya sudah tau dari tadi. Tapi dia tidak memberi tauku.

PRIIT, pertandingan di mulai. Aku hanya bisa bengong di tempat. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku harus bisa, tidak peduli siapa lawanku. Tim kami harus memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Kulihat bolanya sudah ada di tangan Lenka. Aku berlari ke arah Lenka, Lenka yang mengerti langsung melemparkan bolanya ke arahku. Aku langsung berlari menuju ring lawan dan ... Shot ! 2 point.

Tapi tim lawan tidak bisa di remehkan. Mereka berhasil mencetak angka juga.

¤Skip Time¤

Pertandingan cukup sulit juga. Sekarang skor kami seri, 34-34. Sekarang aku sedang mendribble bola ke arah ring lawan, dengan tujuan memasukkan bola lagi.

Ku lihat di sampingku. Ada Len, sepertinya dia mencegahku untuk memasukkan bola. Meskipun dia orang yang kusukai, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan bola ini padanya.

Saat kulirik kebelakang, teman se-timku sedang di hadang oleh tim lawan. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Len yang berusaha merebut bola dariku.

Tapi sialnya nasibku, oh Tuhan~ kenapa Engkau tidak memberkati diriku ini ?

Tali sepatuku terlepas dan ... Aku tersandung hingga jatuh.

Aku hanya menutup mataku, siap-siap menahan sakit.

.

.

.

BRUGH !

.

.

.

Oh-mai-gos

.

.

.

Sakiiit. Tubuhku dengan sempurna mencium lantai, ku dengar semua penonton menertawaiku. Dengan cepat aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Kyaaa, malunya aku, di depan Len lagi. Kulihat

ke arah Len, dia menahan tawanya. Mukaku langsung memerah.

Memalukan sekali, aku berusaha untuk berdiri. "Ugh .." ringisku, kakiku sakit sekali, sepertinya terkilir. Saat ku dongakkan kepalaku ke atas, Len sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa kusadari aku meraih tangannya, meskipun susah untuk berdiri. Tapi aku berusaha berdiri.

Tangan Len memegang pundakku dan dia membopongku ke arah tempat tim kami berkumpul. Di sana ada Teto dan beberapa orang dokter yang di sediakan khusus.

Setelah sampai di sana, Len mendudukkanku di bangku. "T-Terima Kasih" kataku padanya. "Sama-sama" katanya dengan santai. Setelah itu permainan di lanjutkan. Dengan pemain pengganti, sedangkan aku di obati.

"Co cweet deh~" goda Teto yang duduk di sampingku. "Urusai" kataku. Sementara Teto hanya tertawa. "Oh ya, Mikuo ada meng-emailmu ?" tanyaku to-de-poin. Kulihat muka Teto langsung memerah. Dia mengangguk.

"Sesuatu deh, dia bilang apa saja ?" tanyaku. "K-Kami... su...dah j-jadi...a-an" kata Teto dengan suara yang kecil.

.

.

.

"Hah ?"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama aku menenangkan diriku. "Kau serius ?" tanyaku memastikan. "Gak, dua-rius" jawab Teto. "Gimana bisaa ? AstagaTeto, gimana ceritanya, sudah berapa lama ? Kalian sudah sampai tahap mana ? Kenapa aku tidak tau ?" tanyaku sambil heboh sendiri. "Kau yang membrei e-mailku pada Mikuokan ?" tanyanya kembali. Aku hanya cengengesan. "K-kami bru jadian tadi malam" kata Teto lagi.

"Hehe, selamat ya !" kataku. "Makasih, emm, bagaimana denganmu dan Len ?" tanya Teto kembali. "Entahlah" jawabku lesu. Aku tidak tau lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Mikuo akan membantumu" kata Teto sambil menepuk punggungku. Aku hanya tersenyum pada Teto.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah babak kedua, dan skor tim kami dengan tim lawan masih seri, 54-54. Setelah kakiku tidak sakit lagi, aku meminta ijin kepada Kiyoteru-sensei untuk ikut pertandingan kembali. Awalnya Kiyoteru-sensei tidak mengijinkan, tetapi aku memaksa.

Akhirnya aku kembali bermain, waktu sisa 7 menit. Dan skor kami masih sama. Sekarang, aku dan Lenka sedang berlari menuju ring lawan dengan bola di tangan Lenka. Ku lihat dua orang, satu laki-laki berambut putih dan satu lagi berwarna merah.

"Rin!" panggil Lenka dan langsung melempar bola ke arahku. Dengan cepat kutangkap, sementara Lenka sedang menghadang 2 orang itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut kuning emas berlari ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku men-dribble bola ke arah ring gawang.

Tepat saat orang itu mau merebut bola dariku. Aku langsung melemparkan bola itu ke arah ring. Dan Shot! 2 poin.

PRIIT, tepat saat pertandingan berakhir. Berarti juaranya adalah sekolah kami. Setelah sesi penerimaan piala, foto-foto dan tanda tangan -?-. Yang selesai kira-kira jam 6 lewat.

Aku pergi ke kamar ganti khusus wanita untuk mengganti baju basketku. Ku ganti dengan kaus biasa dan celana selutut. Rambutku masih terikat, meski sudah malam tapi masih terasa panas.

Teto hari ini janji denganku akan menemaniku pergi membeli jeruk. Dia bilang dia akan menungguku di samping gedung. Memang di situ agak sepi, tapi ingatlah, Teto itu jago karate.

Setelah selesai berganti baju, aku berlari kecil ke arah samping gedung.

"Maaf me-.." kataku terpotong. WTH !. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menarikku agar bersembunyi. WTH again !

_TBC_

Hy Minna-san ! Maaf Saia telat update. :'(. Akhir-akhir ini Saia sibuk *alesan.

Makasi juga buat yang udah ngereview dan sarannya.

Okk, Saia bales review aja langsung.

1. Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan.

Hmm, Baiklah, Saia panggil Kuro-san saja yaa. Kalau gitu panggil aja Saia Chisa atau Fuka, embel-embel terserah. :)), makasi uda ngereview. Xory juga kalau updatnya lama T^T. Review lagi ?

2. Miki Yuiki Vessalius.

Baiklah Miki-san. Panggil Saia Chisa atau Fuka juga ya. Embelny terserah. :)). Hmm~. Mungkin LenRinnya bakal deket di chap depan. Xory update lama. Keep Review ?

3. Merodine V

Makasi uda ngereview. Ame-san, makasii buanyaaaaak petunjuknya. S-Saia udah edit-edit di chap ini. G-Gimana ? Maaf kalo masih jelek. Mohon sarannya lagi. Review ?

4. djokroe

Ahahaha~. Baiklah, ni uda update, maaf kalo lama. :)) .. review lagi ?

5, ichibaku hikarin

Senpai ? ehm, panggil saja Chisa atau Fuka yaa~, embelnya terserah padamu. Makasii correctnya. Saia sadar kalau Inggris Saia jelek. T^T. Jadi Saia akan kurangin Inggrisnya.

Haha, soal tajir ? Saia juga enggak kok, makan aja sehari satu kali, lalu lauknya garam *sosial (sok sial).

Makasii reviewnya :), review again ? *btul ga ?.

Okk segitu, makasi buat yang uda ngereview. Sekiaan~

Review lagi please ?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Naegino Rin, cewe yang sikapnya pendiam tapi pintar dan manis serta pemalu di tempat lesnya, menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada Kagamine Len, teman lesnya. Kagamine Len, cowo yang easy-going, baik, serta ramah namun tidak terlalu pintar. Akankah perasaan cinta Rin terbalaskan ?

Hy minna-san, Saia back lagi~ !

Makasi bagi yg ud ngasi review dan ngasi saran termasuk flame. Oke ga banyak ngebacot lagi~

**Let's go~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid § Yamaha dan Crypton **

**Warning :OC, ga menarik, gaje, ngawur, EYD jelek, de el el, ide pasaran, berantakan karena update lewat hp + berbelit-belit, ending GaJe.**

Can I ? Chapter 4

.

.

.

Rin PoV

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menarikku agar bersembunyi di balik tembok. Saat kulihat siapa dia ... WTH ? Kenapa harus sekarang ? Aku belum siap -?-

Ehm ehm, tebakanmu benar para readers, dia adalah Len. Kuulangi Kagamine Len. Mukanya terdapat sedikit rona merah, mungkin karena "pemandangan" yang kami lihat ini.

"Sst" bisiknya. Memberi tanda agar aku diam. Aku hanya diam saja, bukan karena aku menuruti perintahnya, tapi karena aku masih syok.

Pertama, kau tau apa yang ku lihat ? OMG, bahkan aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Ehm, baiklah yang kulihat itu Teto. Teto. Sekali lagi TETO, cukup. Teto dan Mikuo sedang ciuman. OMG.

Kedua, yang menarikku adalah Len. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ?

Saat ku lihat kembali ke arah Teto dan Mikuo, mereka sudah selesai dengan dunia mereka. Mereka berbicara sebentar yang tidak ku ketahui apa itu.

Yang kulihat Teto mengangguk dengan mukanya yang merah, begitu juga Mikuo. Tiba-tiba Teto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Selanjutnya aku tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan.

Kemudian dia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tasnya dan mulai berjalan pergi dengan Mikuo menggandeng tangannya.

Hah ? Aku melongo sebentar. Tunggu dulu. Tadi rencanaku ke sini karena akan pergi dengan Teto untuk membeli jeruk.

Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi Mikuo yang pergi dengan Teto ? Gimana dengan janji Teto ?

Di saat aku sedang memikirkan masa depanku -?-

ponselku tiba-tibak bergetar. Memang sengaja ku silentkan. Segera kubuka ponselku. Ada e-mail masuk.

From : K4S4N3-L0V3-BR34D

To : R1N-PR19C355-0F-0R4N93

Subject : Gomen :)

Nee Rin, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke supermarket. Aku ada urusan. Mungkin lain kali saja. Maaf yaa~ :)

What ? Teganya teganya teganya kau padaku Teto~. Kau harus mentraktirku nanti.

"Jadi ? Kau sudah janjian dengan Teto ?" kata Len tiba-tiba. Aku lupa kalau dia ada di belakangku.

"I-Iya" jawabku. Huh, terpaksa deh pergi sendiri. Awas nanti kau Teto.

"Mau kutemanin ? Aku juga mau ke supermarket" kata Len tiba-tiba.

E-eh ? "I-Iya" jawabku spontan. Astaga. Mukaku pasti merah sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" kata Len lalu berjalan di depanku. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membalas e-mail dari Teto.

"Kakimu masih sakit ?" kata Len tanpa melihat ke arahku. Lukaku yang tadi, sudah tidak sakit.

"Tidak" jawabku, dengan suara yang kecil. Suaraku memang agak cempreng, jadi jika aku bicara lebih keras, suaraku akan menjadi tinggi.

Kami hanya diam selama di jalan ke supermarket.

Len PoV

... Gue dpat PoV juga akhirnya. Ehm baiklah.

Sekarang aku dan Rin sedang di jalan menuju supermarket. Dia berjalan di belakangku terus, mungkin karena kakinya masih sakit ? Jadi dia agak lambat.

"Kakimu masih sakit ?" tanyaku. "Tidak" jawabnya.

Aku hanya diam, mencari bahan pembicaraan. Jujur, aku tidak biasa diam seperti ini. Yaah, bisa di bilang kalau aku ini banyak ngomong.

Tidak terasa kami sudah sampai di supermarket. "Emm, aku mau ke bagian buah-buahan" kata Rin tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga" jawabku. Sekalian juga mau membeli pisang.

Lalu kami berdua berjalan menuju tempat buah-buahan. Aku agak heran, kenapa Rin itu pendiam ya ? Aku pernah mengira bahwa dia itu bisu, tapi saat mendengarnya membaca waktu itu. Sepertinya tidak.

JDAAR

Dan ... Hujan ? Bagus, kami tidak membawa payung. "E-Eh ?" kulihat Rin Memasang ekspresi kaget. Jujur, l-lucunya.

Tapi jangan salah sangka ! Aku tidak menyukainya. Ehm, maksudku bukan membenci.

Ehm, kembali ke permasalahan hujan tadi. "Hu...jan ?" tanyanya. "Emm, sepertinya ?" jawabku ragu-ragu.

¤Skip Time¤

Ehm, sekarang kami sedang berada di depan supermarmet. Dan .. Hujannya masih lumayan deras.

Ku lihat jam yang tertera di layar HPku. Pukul 8 lewat. Sudah setengah jam kami berdiri di sini.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya hujannya berhenti juga.

Aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Rin pulang karena sudah malam. Dia hanya meng'iya'kan saja.

Setelah sampai di rumah Rin. Rin hanya mengucapkan terima kasih lalu aku pulang.

(Esoknya, di SMP Utau)

Sekarang aku sudah berada di sekolah. Aku langsung berjalan menuju kelasku dengan errrr, beberapa rintangan.

Setelah sampai di kelas ternyata masih sepi. Aku hanya duduk di kursiku dan bermain HP.

BLETAK

Ouch, "Yo!" sapa Mikuo dari belakangku. Dan dengan cara memukul kepalaku. Mentang-mentang dia lebih tinngi.

Aku hanya diam sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Enak ya berciuman ?" godaku pada Mikuo. Langsung kulihat muka Mikuo memerah.

"D-diam" bentaknya. Aku hanya cekikikan. Kami mengobrol sampai bel masuk.

¤Skip Time¤

Sekarang aku dan Mikuo sedang berada di lapangan. Karena sekarang pelajaran olah raga. Guru olah raga kami-Kaito sensei. Menceramahi kami karena kalah dari SMP Voca. Memang ku akui kalau SMP Voca itu sangat hebat.

Setelah sekian lama dia berceramah, tiba-tiba dia di panggil oleh kepala sekolah. Jadi kami di beri waktu bebas sampai dia kembali.

Mikuo PoV

Sekarang aku dan Len sedang duduk-duduk di tepi lapangan bola. Kami hanya sedang malas untuk ikut bermain.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata Teto kemarin. Kalau Rin ternyata menyukai Len. Mau ku beritahu gak ya ?

Ku lirik-lirik sedikit ke arah Len. "Apa lo ngelirik-lirik gue ? Ngefans ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Cih, ni anak GR banget deh.

"Gue masih normal" jawabku. " Oh ya Len, kau suka pada siapa ?" tanyaku lagi.

Len mengerutkan dahinya. "Gue ga yakin nih kalau lo normal." celutuk Len lagi.

BLETAK

Ku jitak kepalanya. Bikin esmosi ni anak. "Gue kan cuma nanya." jawabku marah.

"Ehehehe. Ga tau juga" jawabnya sambil cengengesan. Anak bodoh.

"Masa ? Siapa kek ?" tanyaku lagi. Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal di sekolah banyak yang suka padanya. Masa ga ada satu orang pun yang dia suka ? Ehm, bukan berarti aku ini tidak laku. Gini-gini aku juga laku, tapi aku sudah punya Teto~

Tapi baguslah kalau dia tidak suka pada siapa-siapa. Dengan begitu Rin akan punya kesempatan. Tapi apa Len juga suka sama Rin ?

"Memangnya tipe cewek yang kau suka seperti apa?" tanyaku lagi. "Gue yakin banget deh kalau lo ga normal." jawabnya sambil sedikit menjauh dariku.

"ANJIR lo Len ! Gue kan cuma nanya. Gue juga udah punya kali." teriakku. Sukses menarik perhatian semua orang.

Ups.

.

.

.

"HAH?" teriak semua orang yang mendengar perkataanku tadi. Mereka tidak tau kalau aku sudah berpacaran.

"M-Mikuo sudah punya pacar ?"

Tanya salah seorang fansgirlku.

"Yyp, Mikuo sudah punya pacar" jawab Len yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingku.

Ku lihat semua fansgirlku tiba-tiba pundung. "Siapa pacarnya Mikuo ?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka lagi.

"Kalian tidak akan kenal" kali ini aku yang menjawab. Mereka terlihat kaget, tapi langsung pergi.

"Goodbye my fans" gumamku. Tapi aku tidak sedih. Aku sudah punya Teto. Haha.

"Jadi ?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah Len yang cengar-cengir GaJe dari tadi.

"Apanya ?" tanyanya dengan mukanya yang sudah mau kubakar-innocent face.

"Tipe cewekmu. Bodoh, dan kali ini aku serius." kataku.

"Hmm, gimana ya ?" gumam Len sambil berpikir.

"Tipe cewekku itu harus manis, baik, rajin, jujur, pintar, ga pemaksa. Mungkin itu" katanya.

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria. Setelah itu kami mengobrol sampai Sensei kami tersayang datang.

¤Skip Time¤

Sekarang jam istirahat. Setelah istirahat masuk 2 jam pelajaran lagi lalu pulang. Dan sekarang juga aku memutuskan untuk memberi tau Len kalau Rin suka padanya. Kata Teto, Rin itu pemalu. Butuh 1 tahun untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Hoi!" sapa orang di sebelahku, Len. "Kantin yuk, gue laper" kata Len. Aku hanya meng'iya'kan. Sambil memikirkan saat yang tepat.

Sekarang kami sedang duduk di meja kantin. Len melahap roti pisangnya, aku hanya minum jus negi -?-

"Len, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." kataku serius. Len menatapku tidak percaya.

"Hah ? Lo mau nyatain perasaan Lo ke Gue ? Sory Bro, gue masih normal." kata Len.

Muncul perempatan tetanggaan di kepalaku. "Gue belum ngomong apa yang gue katain lo uda motong duluan. Gimana sih ?" kataku. Buset dah ni anak.

"Jadi ?" tanyanya. "Sebenarnya ka- ..."

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Hy Minna-san, maaf kalo Saia telat apdet. Soalnya Saia rada stres akhir-akhir ini. Ehm, kalau para readers perhatiin ada yang salah di chapter sebelumnya. Silahkan temukan sendiri. Hehe, oke Saia ngebales review dan flame juga sekalian.

###

1. Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Ehehehe, Makasi Kuro-chan (sok akrab mode) buat correctnya. Saia ga perhatiin soalnya males *plak. Tapi Saia bakal usahain buat bagus deh~. Hhe, Len yang narik ni~. Btw Makasi review dan correctnya yaa. :). Review ?

2. Miki Yuiki Vessalius

Miki-chaaaan, um! Tebakannya bener, Len yang narik Rin. Saia bakal usahain buat ga ada typo lagi deh. Makasi review dan sarannya. :). Review ?

3. ichibaku hikarin

E-eh ? Panggil saja Fuka, jangan Senpai yaa~. Wah, tegangan listrik di rumah Saia lebih kecil tuh. Hahaha, makasi reviewnya Hikarin-chan :). Udah deh, jangan Sosial lagi. Jadi nginget kalau nilai pelajarain IPS Saia selalu jelek -.- . Review ?

4. D

Makasi correctnya. Saia nanya sama Kakak Saia, bahasa Inggrisnya taman bermain itu apa? Contohnya Dufan. Kakak Saia bilang PlayGround. Ya uda Saia nulisnya gitu. Maaf banget kalo salah.

5. Merodine V

Makasi Ame-san, Saia jadi tau kegunaan Hp Saia lebih lanjut -?-. Makasi juga buat reviewnya. :) Review ?

6. abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Ayayayaya, makasi flamenya.

7. you can't

Makasi buat tanggapannya. Makasi juga udah susah-susah baca dari chap 1-3. Tapi menurut Saia sih, kalau buruk tidak usah di baca saja. :).

8. Maylita Kagamine

Makasi pujian awalnya Maylita-san. :) Hmm, jika ingin muntah, muntah saja. :).

###

Hmm~, Makasi buat review dan correctnya serta flamenya. Saia hargai itu. Emm, mungkin untuk sementara Saia akan hiatus buat nulis dan update, karena Saia sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan mengadakan pensi. Tapi masih bisa PM, Mzz Saia. :). Saia minta maaf kalo ada salah di chap-chap sebelumnya. Hmm, sekian. Ga banyak bacot lagi. Review please ?


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Naegino Rin, cewe yang sikapnya pendiam tapi pintar dan manis serta pemalu di tempat lesnya, menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada Kagamine Len, teman lesnya. Kagamine Len, cowo yang easy-going, baik, serta ramah namun tidak terlalu pintar. Akankah perasaan cinta Rin terbalaskan ?/Warning bagi Miku FC.

*ngebenturin kepala ketembok*. Maaf semua~. Saia minta maaf kalo ada salah dalam fic Saia ini. Mulai dari penulisan, alur, sampai para tokohnya. Karena banyak yang protes bahkan ngancam kalo Saia bakal hiatus sampai 1 bulan. Saia lanjutin aja. Saia ketik fict ini pas lagi latihan. Jadi agak amburadul (emang semuanya amburadul). Jadi maaf lagi kalo ada salah. Banyak yang salah paham juga, Saia hiatus bukan karena flamers. Semua kritik yang pedes-pedes (flame) Saia anggap sebagai masukkan kok. Lalu soal peran Kaito itu ... Saia betulan lupa kalo Kaito itu sudah dapet peran Q Q. Saia minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Soalnya itu juga Saia ketik pas lagi latihan. Sekali lagi maaf semua. Oke, ga banyak ngebacot lagi.

**Let's go~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid § Yamaha dan Crypton **

**Warning :OC, ga menarik, gaje, ngawur, EYD jelek, de el el, ide pasaran, berantakan karena update lewat hp + berbelit-belit, ending GaJe, Bagian percakapan Mikuo dan Len'nya pakai 'Gue-Lo'. Maaf bagi Miku FC karena Saia buat Miku sebagai karakter antagonis. Di chap ini Rin cuma numpang nama.**

Dont Like, Don't Read !

.

.

.

Mikuo PoV

"Sebenarnya ka..." "Perhatian kepada Kagamine Len dari kelas VIII A segera ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Sekali lagi, kepada Kagamine Len dari kelas VIII A segera ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Terima kasih" kata-kataku terpotong karena toa sekolah kami tiba-tiba berbunyi dan memanggil anak monyet yang duduk di seberangku a.k.a Len.

"Benter-benter, Gue di panggil. Nanti lanjutin aja di kelas" Setelah itu Len langsung ngacir pergi. Gue belum selesai ngomong. Sudahlah, nanti lanjutin di kelas saja.

"Mikuo ?" kudengar suara melengking memanggilku dari belakang. Saat kutoleh kebelakang. Kulihat Nekomura Miku, (AN: Saia gabungin namanya, jadi maaf) anak kelas VIII B. Anak kaya dari keluarga Nekomura. Sikapnya egois.

"Nekomura-san ? Ada apa ?" tanyaku padanya. Jarang-jarang dia bicara padaku. Biasanya dia hanya berbicara pada Len. Dan yang kuketahui adalah, dia menyukai Len. Darimana aku tau ? Barusaja minggu lalu, dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Len dan ditolak oleh Len. Tapi dia masih 'mengejar-ngejar' Len sampai sekarang.

"Panggil saja Miku. Ehm, boleh aku minta bantuanmu ?" tanyanya. "Oh, bantuan apa?" balasku. "Ehm, kau tau'kan kalau aku menyukai Len ?" katanya tanpa malu-malu. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mendapatkan Len ?" pintanya tanpa malu-malu lagi.

Hah ? Please deh ah.

"Maaf Miku-san. Aku tidak bisa membantumu" tolakku lembut. Memang aku tidak mendukung hubungannya dengan Len. Kenapa ?

1. Dia itu anak manja.

2. Dia itu cengeng, pemaksa.

3. Dia pikir dengan uang semuanya bisa selesai.

Dan tentu karena Len itu sahabatku. Aku tidak akan membantunya mendapatkan Len karena sikapnya yang buruk itu.

Ku lihat mukanya menjadi sedih, tapi apa peduliku. Aku langsung berjalan pergi. Baru saja 3 langkah. Dia menarik tanganku.

"Apa lagi ?" tanyaku. "Kumohon, bantu aku. Akan ku berikan berapapun yang kau mau" pintanya lagi dengan nada memaksa.

Berapapun yang ku mau ? Maaf, aku tidak bisa di bayar. "Maaf Miku-san. Aku tidak bisa dan TIDAK AKAN membantumu. Dan jangan ganggu Len lagi. Dia tidak menyukaimu" tolakku lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"K-kau ! Beraninya kau ! Ku-kupastikan kau akan menyesal karena menolak untuk membantuku !" ancamnya. Hah ? Mentang-mentang dia anak orang kaya. Tapi jangan harap dia bisa melakukan segalanya.

Aku hanya diam lalu pergi. Aku menyusuri kolidor sekolah untuk sampai di kelasku. Aku memutuskan untuk bermain hp di kelas sambil menunggu bel masuk.

Miku PoV

Bah, Mikuo sialan. Awas saja dia nanti. Terpaksa aku melakukan rencana B. Kalau Mikuo tidak membantuku untuk mendapatkan Len. Aku harus melakukan pemaksaan.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam kelas sambil membuka sebuah buku. Kau tau itu buku apa ? Buku itu adalah buku informasi tentang Len. Kenapa aku sampai membuat buku informasi Len ? Aku suka padanya. Ralat. Cinta. Sangat-sangat cinta padanya. Tapi kenapa Len tidak mencintaiku ?

Apa kekuranganku ? Aku kaya, cantik, cerdas. Pokoknya aku akan mendapatkan Len. Aku mulai membolak-balikkan halaman buku itu. Aku melihat jadwal Len lagi. Meskipun aku sudah hafal. Tapi aku masih membaca ulang agar tidak salah.

Kulihat jadwalnya.

Sekolah ? Aku sudah pasti satu sekolah dengannya.

Kelas ? Sayang, aku tidak diperbolehkan 1 kelas dengan Len. Meski aku sudah memaksa, tapi orang tuaku tetap memasukkanku ke kelas B, entah apa alasannya. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Len.

Klub ? Aku sudah satu klub dengannya, klub basket, meski aku hanya manajernya.

Rumah ? Andai aku bisa serumah dengannya, rumahku berada di gang sebelah rumah Len.

Yang terakhir ... Aha, ini yang belum.

Tempat les Len. Aku akan masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Len.

Kau tanya kenapa baru sekarang ? Aku baru menyukai Len 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi dia menolakku.

TENG TENG~

Bunyi bel masuk. Segera kumasukkan buku itu kedalam tasku dan menunggu guru masuk. Aku berencana akan mengikuti Len sepulang sekolah agar tau tempat lesnya.

Skip Skip Skip (Jam 2 siang)

Sekarang aku sudah berada di belakang Len. Dengan jarak kurang lebih 10 meter darinya. Kulihat dia sedang berjalan ke arah rumahnya dengan makhluk freak negi disampingnya a.k.a Mikuo. Meski aku juga freak negi sih.

Kenapa aku mengikutinya ? Sudah tentu aku akan membuntutinya agar tau di mana tempat lesnya.

Aku mengikuti mereka perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Tunggu, mereka tidak berbelok ke arah rumah mereka (yang bersebrangan dan 1 gang).

Mereka ... Pergi ke toko olah raga yang letaknya letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Mereka memasuki toko tersebut. Aku juga masuk tapi dengan penyamaran-rambut digerai, memakai topi dan memakai kacamata.

Karena jika aku masuk dengan mengendap-ngendap pasti akan dicurigai.

Aku tetap mengikuti mereka memasuki toko tersebut dan masih dengan jarak yang cukup jauh tapi masih bisa melihat mereka. Mereka berjalan ke arah tempat sepatu.

Ku lihat Len mengambil bola basket dan mendribblenya di tempat. Sedangkan Mikuo sedang memilih-milih sepatu basket. Sepertinya dia akan membeli sepatu basket.

Setelah beberapa lama atau kira-kira setengah jam. Mikuo selesai dengan urusan sepatunya. Dia keluar dengan sebuah kantong yang isinya sepasang sepatu basket, sementara Len keluar dengan tangan kosong.

Lalu mereka berjalan ke arah cafe yang berada 2 blok dari toko olah raga yang tadi.

Pertama kalinya aku mengikuti Len selama ini. Biasanya aku hanya mengikuti Len ke toko buku dan sebagainya. Karena biasanya dia langsung pulang kerumahnya.

Aku juga mengikuti mereka masuk ke cafe tersebut. Aku duduk di meja paling sudut. Sedangkan mereka duduk di meja yang berada di tengah. Ku lihat Len memesan jus pisang dan Mikuo memesan roti negi.

Harus dicatat kalau Len menykai jus pisang.

Seorang maid mendatangiku. Aku hanya memesan segelas air putih. Bukan karena aku kere. Tapi karena aku lupa bawa uang.

Kulihat Len mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya sambil mengobrol dengan Mikuo. Sayangnya aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Setelah beberapa lama. Mereka keluar dari cafe tersebut. Akupun mengikuti mereka. Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku. Jam 4 sore. Dia les jam berapa ya ?

Kulihat Len dan Mikuo berjalan kembali ke arah rumahnya.

KRUYUK KRUYUK~

Perutku berbunyi. Aku laper~. Aku belum makan dari tadi. Tapi cintaku lebih besar pada Len dari pada rasa laparku.

Setelah memastikan kalau Len dan Mikuo kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke rumahku yang terletak di gang sebelah.

Aku langsung membuka pintu dan disambut oleh para maid dan servantku. Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah kamarku yang terletak di lantai 3. Lalu mengganti bajuku dengan kaus hijau muda polos dan rok selutut. Aku kembali mengikat rambutku menjadi gaya twinstail.

Langsung aku berlari ke arah dapur langsung memerintahkan mereka membuatkanku makan.

"AKU MAU ROTI RASA NEGI ! HARUS SIAP DALAM WAKTU 1 MENIT!" perintahku. Langsung para kokiku-yang jumlahnya entah berapa. Membuatkanku roti rasa negi.

Aku langsung melahap roti tersebut dan berlari keluar rumah. Tentunya ke arah rumah Len untuk kembali membuntutinya. Orang tuaku ? Mereka berada di luar negri. Aku hanya tinggal dengan para maid dan servantku. Orang tuaku menitipkanku pada kepala maid kepercayaan orang tuaku.

Aku hanya di rumah dalam waktu kurang lebih 45 menit. Saat aku sampai di gang rumah Len, sepertinya mereka masih berada di rumah. Aku menunggu kira-kira setengah jam. Sampai akhirnya Len dan Mikuo berjalan keluar rumah dan masing-masing menenteng sebuah tas. Sepertinya mereka akan pergi les.

Aku masih mengikuti mereka dengan mengendap-ngendap. Kulihat mereka berjalan ke sebuah rumah yang terdiri dari 3 lantai. Pasti ini tempat lesnya Len.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menelepon orang tuaku. "Mama~ Miku boleh ikut les gak ? Pelajaran Miku agak menurun sih" pintaku pada Mamaku.

Awalnya Mamaku menyuruhku les privat saja. Tapi aku bersikeras tetap ingin les dengan murid lain. Akhirnya Mamaku mengijinkan. Dan Ruko-san -kepala maid keluarga kami yang juga sebagai waliku. Akan mendaftarkanku besok.

Mikuo PoV

Sekarang aku dan Len sudah ada di tempat les kami. Sepertinya Miss Luka masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Kami disuruh belajar sebentar.

Kau tanya aku sudah memberi tau Len soal Rin ? Belum, aku belum memberi taunya. Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah ingin memberi taunya dengan cara mengajaknya kesana kemari-toko olah raga dan cafe.

Tapi aku belum mendapat waktu yang pas. Dia tadi sudah menanyakan padaku apa yang ingin kukatakan, tapi aku bilang tidak jadi.

Ku lihat ke arah Rin. Dia sepertinya sibuk dengan tugasnya yang sepertinya menumpuk. Kulihat sebuah kamus tebal di sampingnya dan beberapa buku tulis.

Sementara aku, Len, Rei dan Kaito sedang mengobrol. Meski kadang-kadang pembicaraannya kebanyakan lebih saling menyindir satu sama lain.

Setelah itu Miss Luka kembali dan memulai penjelasan pelajaran Inggris kami masing-masing.

Kulihat dia lebih sibuk dengan Rin yang tugas Inggrisnya memang menumpuk. Sedangkan aku dan anak les yang lainnya di beri latihan sesuai tingkat kami masing-masing.

Aku ingin beranya kepada Rin apakah dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Len. Tapi aku tidak tega mengganggunya.

Setelah kami selesai dengan tugas kami masing-masing. Sudah jam 7, Miss mengijinkan kami pulang. Begitu juga dengan Rin.

Rin berkemas dan langsung ngacir pulang. Aku belum sempat bicara dengannya. Tapi biarkan sajalah. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tau Len untuk sementara waktu.

Setelah pulang aku hanya meng-email Teto sampai malam.

Skip Skip Skip (Keesokan hatinya)

Sekarang sedang pelajaran Fisika. Pelajaran yang di ajarkan Defoko-sensei. Kami akan pergi ke laboratorium untuk praktek. Yah, seperti biasa. Hari ini tidak ada yang istimewa di sekolah.

Hanya saja aku mendapat death-glare dan senyum meragukan dari seorang gadis yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku.

Tapi yaah, jangan dipedulikan saja. Kami berada di laboratorium sampai pelajaran selesai tepat saat istirahat. Selama istirahat Miku tidak nampak batang-hidingya. Baguslah. Sedanglan Len mengoceh tidak jelas.

Hari ini, pulang sekolah aku akan menjemput Teto dan pergi kencan~*plak. Oke, fine ! Sebenarnya Teto hanya bilang akan pergi ke toko buku. Rin tidak ikut karena masih ada urusan dengan klub basket di sekolahnya. Jadi dia sendirian. Tapi, aku sebagai seorang pacar yang baik, aku memaksa akan menemaninya. Akhirnya dia memperbolehkanku menemaninya.

Sedangkan Len akan diam dirumah karena tidak ada kegiatan. Sebenarnya dia bilang dia mau ikut. Tentu saja tidak boleh. Dia akan merusak suasanaku dengan Teto.

Sepulang sekolah aku pergi ke SMP Voca dengan menaiki angkot alias angkutan kota. Yaitu kendaraan umum. (AN : Bisa di deskripsikan dengan oplet ato bajaj. Emang di Jepang ada kea gitu ?)

Setelah beberapa lama perjalanan. Aku sampai di SMP Voca. Kurang lebih sebesar SMPku juga. Baru saja aku mengjinjakkan kakiku di gerbang SMP Voca.

Aku dikeruminu banyak orang. Mereka beranya aku dari sekolah mana, ada apa, mencari siapa. Seperti para fansku. Ckckck, derita orang keren~.

"Eng, maaf. Aku mencari Kasane Teto" kataku singkat. "KYAAA~" teriak mereka. Lebay de ah. Setelah beberapa lama. Aku melihat Teto berada dia natar kerumunan orang banyak itu.

"Teto" panggilku setengah berteriak. Aku menghampiri Teto dengan cara berdesak-desakan. Setelah bertemu Teto aku berhadapan dengan Teto. Tentunya dengan efek angin bertiup pelan dan banyak taburan bunga. Abaikan itu.

"M-Mikuo ?" panggilnya pelan. "Hai~ sesuai janjiku, aku menjemputmu" kataku santai dan tak lupa sambil memberi senyum andalanku. Kulihat muka Teto memerah. "KYAAA ! Teto ! Apakah dia pacarmu ?" tanya beberapa orang. "E-eh ?" Teto yang sepertinya bingung karena ditanya seperti itu.

"Yap. Hatsune Mikuo, dari SMP Utau. Pacarnya Teto" kataku sambil memegang tangan Teto. "KYAAAAAA !" jujur. Telingaku bisa tuli karena teriakan mereka.

Teto hanya diam dan tersenym. Kemudian aku menarik Teto pergi dan kami mulai pergi ke toko buku.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Teto. Senangnya. Tak terasa aku sudah jam 5. Aku mengantar Teto pulang. Lalu kembali kerumah untuk mengganti baju.

Aku langsung naik kelantai 2 tepatnya kamarku. Baru saja aku mau mengambil buku lesku.

BRAK!

Pintu kamarku yang malang. "Apaan sih lo ? Mahal tau ituh pintu !" teriakku pada anak monyet yang ga ujan-ga badai-ga ada pisang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Gomen-gomen, lo sih, lama banget. Uda jam 5 lewat tau!" protesnya kembali.

Aku langsung menendangnya keluar dari kamarku. Lalu mengambil bukuku dan pergi les dengan anak monyet itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat les. Kami langsung naik kelantai 2. Semua sudah datang.

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa bangku di sebelah Rin kosong ? (Bangku Kosong). Biasanya Kaito yang duduk di situ. Sekarang bangku itu kosong dan Kaito duduk di samping SeeU yang biasanya duduk sendirian.

Baru saja kami duduk, tiba-tiba bel dirumah Miss Luka berbunyi.

Miss berjalan ke bawah. Dan kembali dengan seorang anak yang kukenal.

"Atention please~, we have a new person. Please introduce yourself~!" kata Miss Luka.

"Hello All~. My name is ...-"

_~To Be Continue~_

Hy Minna-san~ ! Saia kembali lagi *tebar-tebar duren*. Sebenarnya Saia niatnya hiatus~. Tapi gara-gara banyak yang protes + salah sangka kalo Saia down gara-gara kena flame. Saia update lagi deh~. Sekali lagi Saia minta maaf kalau tentang pembagian peran itu. Lalu di chapter ini .. Rin yang seharusnya jadi pemeran utama, cuma numpang nama + ga dapet peran serta PoV. Saia ngetik ini buru-buru karena lagi latihan buat pensi. Idenya juga ga tau napa tiba-tiba ada. Jadi maaf kalo ngawur.

###

1. Hiwazaki Evelyn

Hizawaki-san, makasi buat saran + kritik + masukkan + reviewnya. Memang maksud Saia Kaito itu jadi anak lesan + sensei. Tapi pas di chap 4. Pikun Saia kumat lagi. Saia lupa kalo Kaito itu uda dapet peran. Maaf yaa. Soal alurnyajuga Saia uda berusaha ngelambatin alurnya di chap ini. Maaf kalo masi jelek. Review ?

2. Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Kuro-chan~. Makasi uda review. :). Maaf kalo masih ancur. Saia bakalan ngecek ulang lagi deh biar ga terjadi kesalahan. Review ?

3. Miki Yuiki Vessalius

Makasi reviewnya. :). Saia juga ga tw mw ngomong apa *plakk. Hahaha, review ?

4. Fujisaki Ryou

Fujisaki-san. Saia sudah baca PM dari Anda. Dan itu ga masalah kok~. Saia juga uda baca fict Anda. Nanti Saia akan comment di situ. Sekian.

5. Someone from Hell

Enggg *garuk-garuk kepala. Hell-san (bole Saia panggil begitu). Anda salah paham, Saia ga nyerah karena para flammers. Saia juga minta maaf atas kesalahan Saia. Mulai dari pembagian karakter, penulisan sampai alurnya. Saia memang masih amatiran. Tapi Saia akan berusaha. Makasi.

6. Hikashine Shii-Chii

Makasi Hikarin-san atas reviewnya. :). Ga tau tuh, Saia juga ga tau apa mau mereka *plakk. Saia minta maaf soal karakter Kaito itu. Memang maksud Saia orangnya sama. Tapi Saia lupa (derita orang yang punya otak cuma 1kb) kalo Kaito itu uda dapet peran. Makasi commentnya. :). Review ?

7. khiikikurohoshi

khiikikurohoshi-san. Saia terharu sekali. Makasi uda jadi penggemar Saia (GR). Saia bakal usahain buat lebi bagus lagi. Makasi juga pujiannya. Saia minta maaf soal typo, alur + karakternya. Baiklah, kita berjuang sama-sama (pasang pose kamen raider (?)). Makasi reviewnya. :). Review ?

8. Merodine males login

Rizuka-chan~. Anda salah paham (pose cemberut). Saia ga akan nyerah karena para flammers itu. Oke, yang soal simbol itu, gomen, Saia seenaknya update + nulis lewat hp yg simbol apapun jadi ini. Hhe, maaf soal pembagian karakternya. :). Saia uda kasii surprise yang bukan surprise karena semua udah pasti tau siapa murid baru di tempat lesan itu. Saia juga ga pandai soal ratednya. Gomen skali lagi~. Hhe, ga pa-pa kok. Makasi semangatnya~. Review ?

9. of course you can

Engg. Terserah pada Anda saja sih mau membaca fict ini atau tidak. Tapi yang pertama, Anda salah menebak, Saia tidak stress gara-gara para flammers.

Kedua, Saia ga pernah bilang kalo para flammers lebih buruk dari Saia.

Ketiga, Saia akui kalo Inggris Saia memang jelek.

Keempat, huft~, kenapa Saia harus malu pada dunia ? Apa salah Saia ? Buat fict yang ga bermutu seperti ini ? Saia hanya melakukan apa yang Saia suka dan ada juga yang suka dengan fict Saia (GR mode). Saia juga masih belajar agar lebih baik.

Terakhir, Saia akan tetep lanjutin fict ini. Apapun kata orang, karena Saia tidak suka fict yg setengah-setengah meskipun itu jelek ato bagus. Dan kalo Anda ga suka ato merasa jijik, anggap aja Saia ga lanjutin fict ini dengan cara ga baca lagi. Sekian, dan makasi flamenya.

###

Hmm, sekian~. Kalo banyak yang protes gara-gara Saia hiatus. .. Terpaksa ga jadi hiatus dan mungkin akan apdet dalam waktu yang lama karena sibuk. Saia nulis fict ini pas latian dan akhirnya Saia di marain sama guru Saia karena ga serius latian. Pensinya bakal slese bulan depan. Jadi mungkin bulan depan baru Saia bisa apdet kilat lagi. Saia apdet fict ini paz subuh-subuh. Sekali lagi Saia minta maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Ada yang ingin flame lagi ? Silahkan sajalah. Maaf juga karena Rin yang seharusnya jadi tokoh utama cuma numpang nama disini. Saia ga pandai ngebagi PoV sih. Akhir kata, gomen ne and review ? Maaf kalo jdi curcol. NB : Saia ga ngerti apa itu glammers/glemmers (mana yang btul ?).


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : Naegino Rin, cewe yang sikapnya pendiam tapi pintar dan manis serta pemalu di tempat lesnya, menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada Kagamine Len, teman lesnya. Kagamine Len, cowo yang easy-going, baik, serta ramah namun tidak terlalu pintar. Akankah perasaan cinta Rin terbalaskan ?/Warning bagi Miku FC.

Hy Minna-san~. Saia kembali lagi~ ! Fict ini juga perasaan makin lama makin ga nyambung deh. Tokohnya Len dan Rin, tapi Mikuo malah nyasar masuk juga. Bahkan sampai PoVnya kebanyakan punya Mikuo juga *plakk*. Maaf kalo makin ngawur. Lalu ... ADA DOUBLE PERAN UNTUK 1 CHARA LAGI! SAMPAI 3 ORANG LAGI. GOMEN! Hiks, Saia betulan lupa! Betul-betul lupa! Maafkan Saia~. Saia ga nyangka juga kalo Saia bakal apdet kilat. Oke, ga banyak nge-bacot lagi . . . .

**Let's go~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid **© **Yamaha dan Crypton **

**Warning : OC, ga menarik, gaje, Makin ngawur, EYD jelek, de el el, ide pasaran, berantakan karena update lewat hp, berbelit-belit, ending GaJe, khusus bagian percakapan Mikuo dan Len'nya pakai 'Gue-Lo'. Maaf bagi Miku FC karena Saia buat Miku sebagai karakter antagonis, meski panjang tapi intinya cuma 1.**

**Can I? Chapter 6**

**.**

**Ga suka? Ga usah baca! **

.

.

.

Mikuo PoV

"Hello all~ My name is Nekomura Miku. Nice to meet you all!" kata anak itu. Ternyata anak ini memang keras kepala. Sampai pindah ke tempat lesnya Len?

"Lho? Bukannya dia Nekomura-san dari kelas sebelah ya?" tanya Len sambil menyikut lenganku dengan setengah berbisik. Sumpah deh, ni anak LoLa banget sih.

"Iya." jawabku singkat. Len hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. "Nah~ Miku-san. Kau duduk di sana." kata Miss Luka sambil menunjuk kursi di samping Rin.

"Hai~, boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Miku yang SKSD dengan Rin, sementara Rin hanya memperkenalkan diri singkat tapi terdengar akrab kepada Miku. Kasihan Rin, dia tidak tau sifat buruknya Miku. Kulihat Miku menoleh padaku dan memberiku senyum licik.

Bad feeling nih.

Baru saja Miss memulai penjelasannya. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. "Sebentar ya~." kata Miss Luka lalu berlari ke bawah.

Miku PoV

Abad ini. Tahun ini. Bulan ini. Hari ini. Tanggal ini. Jam ini. Menit ini. De-. Baiklah, dekripsikan dengan sekarang saja.

Aku, Nekomura Miku. Berada di tempat les yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya itu. Tapi tujuanku pastiku adalah untuk mengikuti Len.

Dan, anak yang sedang duduk di sampingku ini. Naegino Rin. Hmm~. Dia juga menyukai Len.

Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Len itu milikku. Kenapa aku bisa tau kalau dia suka pada Len? Dari gayanya saja sudah ketahuan. Hei-hei-hei. Aku ini pandai mengetahui rahasia orang. Tapi bukan indra keenam. Baiklah, pertama-tama. Buat dia cemburu~.

"Nee~ Len, besok ada ulangan tidak?" tanyaku kepada Len yang duduknya di seberang kami(aku dan Rin) dengan nada yang manis.

Mikuo PoV

"Nee~ Len, besok ada ulangan tidak?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba. Aku melihat ke arah Rin, dia terlihat kaget. Kasihan Rin.

"Umm, Nekomura-san. Bukankah kita tidak sekelas? Jadi ... Mana mungkin aku tau jadwal kelasmu" tanya Len kembali.

HEBAT KAU LEN! Meski tumben-tumbennya sih. Ku lihat muka Miku tiba-tiba memerah. Siapa suruh dia mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

"E-eh, i-iya aku lupa." kata Miku gelagapan. What? Lupa? Helloo . . . Kita sudah semester ke dua dan kau bahkan tidak tau kami sekelas denganmu atau tidak? Astaga.

"Umm, dan tolong panggil saja Miku ya~." kata Miku lagi dengan senyumnya yang berusaha di buat manis. Bah, jujur. Aku tidak suka padanya.

Memang jika kita menykai seseorang maka kita harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi ga sampai segitunya kalee~. Oke, innerku mulai lebay. Back to topik.

Sementara Len hanya diam. "Oh ya Rin, Kau tau? Aku dan Len serta Mikuo satu sekolah lho~. Meski beda kelas. Rumah kami juga berdekatan~. Hanya saja berbeda gang." kata Miku pada Rin. Maaf Rin, aku tidak tau harus ngapain sekarang.

"O-oh b-begitu." jawab Rin. Sepertinya dia cemburu? Hmm. Tunggu, apakah Miku tau . . . Kalau Rin suka pada Len ?

Sebelum pikiranku lebih jauh, Miss Luka sudah kembali. Dan memulai penjelasannya lagi.

Rin PoV

Hari ini, tempat lesku kedatangan anak baru, Nekomura Miku. Dan dari apa yang kudengar tadi, dia satu sekolah dengan Len dan Mikuo. Tapi sepertinya kami akan menjadi teman yang baik.

Yah, bisa di bilang aku sedikit iri sih. Tapi ya sudahlah. Dan tadi entah cuma perasaanku atau memang. Kalau Miku tersenyum licik ke arah Mikuo. Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja.

Hari ini tugas dari sekolah tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi aku selesai lebih cepat daripada mereka. Miss memberiku beberapa soal latihan mengenai pelajaranku.

Ugh! Aku tidak bisa konsen. 'Tenanglah Rin, Miku itu cuma temannya Len. Kau masih boleh menyimpan perasaan pada Len!' Umpatku dalam hati.

Aku menyelesaikan tugasku dengan lambat. Yah~ aku sedang malas alias tidak mood.

Oh ya, waktu itu terjadi keributan di sekolahku. Awalnya kukira ada demo. Tapi ternyata mereka meributkan Mikuo yang datang untuk menjemput Teto. Astaga.

Aku jadi iri dengan Teto~.

"Hei Rin, boleh minta e-mailmu?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba. "Tentu" jawabku dengan senang hati, lalu menuliskannya padda sebuah kertas. "Makasi~." jawabnya.

Ku lihat Mikuo men-deathglare kearah Miku. Dan Miku menanggapinya dengan seringai licik. Dan kali ini aku yakin, kalau bukan perasaanku saja.

Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk diam.

Len PoV

Ekhm Ekhm, oke. Sekarang aku merasa aneh. Ada yang di sembunyikan dari diriku ini?

Pertama, Tiba-tiba ga ada badai ataupun hujan. Nekormura-san tiba-tiba ketempat les kami. Memang wajar sih suka-suka dia.

Kedua, tadi ku lihat sekilas. Kalau Nekomura-san tersenyum licik ke arah Mikuo. Dan Mikuo membalasnya dengan glare.

Ketiga, Rin juga tiba-tiba kelihatan sedih.

Keempat, Rei dari tadi mengupil(?). Oke, lupakan yang keempat. Tapi apa mereka ada hubungannya? (tidak termasuk yang keempat)

Tapi yasudahlah.

Oh ya, kalian tau? Minggu lalu baru saja Nekomura-san menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan ku tolak. Ya karena aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Dan sejak saat itu, Nekomura-san selalu meng-emailku tidak jelas dan tidak penting. Jujur aku sangat terganggu karenanya. Tapi aku hanua memilih untuk tidak memberi tau pada siapa-siapa dan hanya membalas e-mail yang penting-penting saja.

Hah? Kau bilang aku perhatian sama Rin? Ya bukan hal yang spesial sih. Karena Rin itu telah membantu hubungan Mikuo dan Teto. Aku sebagai sahabat dekat Mikuo juga berterima kasih padanya karena dia telah membantu sahabatku ini.

Tapi entah kenapa. Sepertinya Rin membenciku ya? Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengajakku berbicara sama sekali. Beda dengan Mikuo dan lainnya. Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya?

Oke, aku berpikiran seperti ini karena tidak ingin memiliki musuh. Bukan karena apa-apa. Ya meski kuakui Rin itu manis, baik, tapi hanya saja dia itu pendiam. Tapi aku yakin, meskipun dia itu pendiam tapi sebenarnya dia baik. E-eh? Aku ngomong apa sih? Oke, kembali ke suasana tadi.

Aku dan Mikuo sedang mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah kami. Rin dan Miku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Miss Luka. Begitu juga dengan SeeU, Kaito dan Rei.

Setelah sekian lama tugasku selesai. Sekarang waktunya kami pulang.

Mikuo PoV

Sekarang kami-aku, Len, Rin dan Miku- sudah berada di lantai bawah. "Nee, Len. Bisa kau antar aku pulang? Aku agak takut gelap." pinta Miku tiba-tiba. Hah? Siapa suruh lo milih yang jadwalnya malam?

"Ehm, aku dan Len ada urusan dengan Rin. Jadi, sampai jumpa." potongku sambil menarik Rin dan Len lari sebelum Len menjawab permintaan Miku. Len dan Rin yang kutarik kebingungan.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari Miku. Aku berhenti dengan ngosh-ngoshan. "Lo napa sih?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. "Ada urusan denganku?" lanjut Rin sambil memasang tampang perasaan-ga-ada-deh.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada Miku. "Err . . ." kataku sambil menggaruk kepala. Sebenarnya tujuanku menarik mereka adalah agar Miku tidak mendekati Len dan tidak membuat Rin cemburu.

"A-aku mau ke . . . ke . . . ke toko . . . toko boneka! Ya, aku mau ke toko boneka!" kataku tiba-tiba. Hanya toko boneka yang terpikir olehku sekarang.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Rin masih cengo. Agar kau tidak cemburu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu. "A-aku . . ." aku berusaha mencari alasan.

Aha! "Aku mau membeli boneka untuk Teto. Dan kurasa mungkin kau tau apa boneka kesukaannya." jawabku sambil berharap Rin mau percaya.

"Terus gue? Lo ngajak gue beli boneka? Lalu dalam rangka apa lo memberi Teto boneka?" tanya Len yang dikacangin dari tadi. Hey, Len. Gue tau kalo lo itu kurang suka dengan Miku. Makanya gue ngebawa lo juga.

"Len, lo itu sahabat gue. Lo ngikutin donk kemana gue pergi. Dan gue ngasi Teto boneka itu . . . . Dalam rangka . . ." jawabku ngasal.

"Dalam rangka . . . Natal! Ya, Natal!" jawabku makin ngasal. "Bukannya Natal sudah lewat ya? Kalau mau Natalan lagi, masih 11 bulan 11 hari." tanya Len yang berhasil memojokkanku. Rajin betul tuh anak ngitung?

"P-pokoknya sesuatu deh." protesku. Lalu menarik mereka. "T-tapi ini sudah malam loh." kata Rin dengan sedikit protes. Memang sih, sekarang sudah pukul 7 lewat.

"Sebentar saja." aku yakin, pasti Miku masih mengejar kami. "Baiklah." kata Rin akhirnya.

"Tapi kenapa tidak mengajak Miku juga?" sambungnya. JDERR! (kali ini bukan petir). Rin, aku takut dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih dan cemburu nantinya. Ini juga karena permintaan Teto agar aku mau membantu hubungan Len dan Rin.

"Y-yah. Diakan tidak mengenal Teto juga." jawabku. Rin hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Len hanya diam.

"A-ayo ke toko boneka." ajakku. Len dan Rin hanya mengekor di belakangku. Setelah cukup lama kami berkeliling.

Jujur! Aku ga tau tempat toko boneka sama sekali! "Lo mau kemana sih? Yakin ni jalan bener?" tanya Len memastikan. Aku hanya diam sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Aku ga tau tempat toko boneka." kataku akhirnya dengan jujur. "Hah? Percuma donk gue ngikutin lo keliling tanpa tujuan?" protes Len. Aku hanya cengengesan.

"A-ano, aku tau toko boneka di dekat sini." kata Rin. "Aku ikut Rin aja. Daripada ngikut lo yang ga jelas tujuannya." sindir Len. Aku hanya cemberut.

Setelah sampai di toko boneka yang dimaksud. Jujur, aku ga tau mau napain lagi.

"Jadi?" tanya Len setelah kami masuk ke toko tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan semua berisi boneka. Ada juga beberapa aksesoris.

"Setauku, Teto sangat suka dengan roti." tanggap Rin. Roti? Wajib kuingat. Kami segera berjalan ke deretan boneka yang berbentuk makanan. Sampai di deretan tersebut. Sangat banyak boneka berbentuk makanan. Dari soda, kue, strawberry dan "Pisang!" teriak Len tiba-tiba sambil memeluk boneka tersebut.

Aku dan Rin hanya melongo. Kayak anak TK aja deh. Malu-maluin tau?

Dengan cepat aku mencari boneka yang lucu untuk Teto. Membiarkan Len yang sibuk dengan dunianya.

Setelah mendapat boneka yang cocok. Aku dan Rin pergi kekasir disusul oleh Len yang membawa boneka berbentuk pisang.

Saat kami sedang membayar di kasir. Pandanganku tertuju pada gelang manis yang berada di belakang tukang kasir tersebut.

Gelang itu terdapat susunan nama yang sepertinya bisa di pesan. Yosh! Aku akan memesan 4! Untukku, Teto, Len dan Rin tentunya. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Setelah keluar dari toko tersebut. Sudah jam 8. Dan . . . Gadis twinstail itu sedang duduk di cafe yang terletak di seberang toko ini. Dia belum pulang?

Miku PoV

Bah! Sekali lagi Mikuo menggagalkan rencanaku. Awas saja dia. Dia tiba-tiba menarik Len dan Rin pergi. Tentu aku akan mengikutinya. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan Len bersama dengan Rin.

Setelah cukup lama aku berkeliling. Dari mol sampai ke kuburan(?). Sekarang aku sedang berada di pertokoan Manekineko (AN : Saia ambil nama pertokoannya dari fandom lain).

Hah~, aku capek. Sudah hampir 1 jam aku berkeliling tapi tidak menemukan mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di sebuah cafe. Saat kulihat ke seberangnya . . .

Itu mereka!

"Len! Rin! Mikuo!" aku meneriakkan nama mereka sambil melambaikan tanganku. Meski aku agak tidak ikhlas memanggil yang terakhir.

Kelihatannya mereka sedikit kaget. Tapi beda dengan Mikuo. Bwahahaha, rasain itu.

Segera aku berlari ke arah mereka. "Miku? Belum pulang?" tanya Rin. 'Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau berpisah dengan Len, bodoh!' umpatku dalam hati. Tapi aku segera menjawab "Hehe, aku takut pulang sendirian~" jawabku.

"Lalu kau tidak takut berkeliaran di jalan mencari kami?" tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba. Argh! Sial.

"Disini kan lebih ramai. Karena itu tolong antar aku pulang ya~." pintaku. "

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh para maid atau servantmu untuk mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Mikuo lagi. Argh! Nyari masalah banget sih?.

"Aku tidak membawa hp." jawabku acuh tak acuh pada Mikuo. Sebelum Mikuo membuka mulutnya, sudah di potong oleh Rin.

"Baiklah Miku." "Tapi Rin, na-" kata-kata Mikuo dipotong oleh Rin. "Teto benci pada orang yang tidak mau membantu sesama lho." Hah? Siapa itu Teto?. Kulihat Mikuo langsung diam.

"Lagipula rumah kalian dekatkan? Sekalian aja." lanjut Rin. Rin, aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Tapi, kau akan menyesal karena membelaku.

"Lalu gimana denganmu? Bukannya sudah malam?" tanya Len(yang dari tadi diam) tiba-tiba. Argh! Kenapa sih Len perhatian sama dia?

"Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh kok dari sini." jawab Rin dengan muka yang merah. Sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Len. Dugaanku tepat, kalau Rin itu menyukai Len.

"Sudah dulu ya. Sudah malam. Sampai jumpa semua~!" kata Rin tiba-tiba. Yes! Dia pergi~.

"Tunggu Rin!" kata Mikuo sebelum Rin pergi. "Kau itu perempuan, bahaya kalau pulang sendirian. Apa lagi sudah malam. Aku dan Len duluan antar kau pulang saja. Baru anak itu. Iya'kan Len?" kata Mikuo. Len hanya mengangguk.

"Rumah kalian berlawanan arah kan? Ga terlalu jauh kok rumahku." jawab Rin.

"Aku bisa di marahi Teto jika kau kenapa-napa." balas Mikuo. Teto? Apakah pacarnya Mikuo?.

"Iya deh." kata Rin.

Akhirnya kami berjalan kerumah Rin. Rumahnya sederhana. Kulihat tidak ada satupun maid atau servant.

"Baiklah~, sampai disini saja. Makasi. Sampai jumpa." kata Rin.

Setelah itu kami pergi.

**~Skip Skip Skip (Keeseokan harinya.)~**

Len PoV

KRING~ Jam wekerku berbunyi. Pertanda sudah pagi. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku yang berukuran king size ini.

Kemarin... Aku dan Mikuo mengantar Nekomura-san pulang. Lalu tidak ada yang istimewa lagi.*plakk*

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan pergi mandi. Ada yang aneh dengan bau sabunku. Kenapa bau negi ya?. Mungkin cuma perasaanku karena terlalu dekat dengan Mikuo. Setelah mandi aku memakai baju seragam sekolahku(Utau Gakuen).

Aku berjalan kearah kasurku untuk mencari hpku. Biasanya kutimpak dibalik bantal sebelum tidur.

Tidak ada?

Pasti ketinggalan dibawah. Meski seingatku tidak pernah kutinggalkan di bawah.

Aku segera pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Kaa-san, Tou-san." sapaku pada orang tuaku.

"Ohayou." jawab mereka.

"Lo ga nyapa gue?" tanya makhluk GaJe yang berada di meja makanku.

"Ohayou Mikuo." kataku dengan datar.

.

.

.

Eit. Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu.

.

.

.

"Hah? Sejak kapan lo ada disini?" kataku stengah berteriak. Astaga, ini masih pagi.

"Gue udah daritadi pagi disini." ujar Mikuo dengan cengiran GaJenya sambil memainkan hpku.

Hah? Hp gue?

"E-eh? Balikkin hp gue!" teriakku sambil merampas hpku dari Mikuo.

"Eh, minjem benter napah? Mau e-mail Teto nih. Gue ga punya pulsa~." kata Mikuo lebay dengan gaya iklan kartu A* di kalimat akhirnya. Sementara Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku hanya tertawa melihat kami.

Aku dan Mikuo adalah sahabat dari kecil. Orang tuaku dan orang tua Mikuo juga sangat dekat.

"Lo sih, kagak modal." tuturku jujur. Sambil melempar balik hpku ke Mikuo(meminjamkannya).

"Mikuo, kau mau sarapan di sini?" kata Kaa-san tiba-tiba. "Iya." jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum kepada Kaa-san.

Setelah it kami sarapan bersama. Tou-san berangkat kerja. Kaa-san mengurusi rumah. Aku dan Mikuo pergi sekolah. Baru saja kami berjalan keluar dari rumahku.

"Len!" teriak suara melengking. N-Nekomura-san?

_~To Be Continue~_

Hy Minna-san~. Saia balik lagi *kali ini ga tebar duren lagi*. Maaf kalo makin ngawur. Saia juga nulisnya sesuai apa yang terlintas dipikiran Saia. Saia nullis+update fict ini pas libur imlek. Jadi maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, ada salah dan sebagainya. Tapi Saia udah ngecek ulang berkali-kali dan Saia pastikan(usahain) ga ada salah. Lalu ... Sperti yang Saia katakan di awal tadi ... Ada beberapa chara yang dapet 2 peran yang ga ada hubungannya sama sekali. Gomen ne. Oke saatnya bales review~

###

1. asakuro yuuki ga login

Um! *ngangguk-ngangguk*. Saia uda usahain biar ga ada spasi antara dialog dan tandanya. Makasi banyak atas sarannya. Hhe, soal settingnya juga Saia dapet dari cerita cinta temen les Saia. Tapi ceritanya beda jauh sama fict ini. Hha. Soal para flammers juga Saia tidak mengerti *geleng-geleng*. Lalu, Saia mau nagih juga. Kapan fict PMR apdet? Saia nungguin terus ini~. Maaf kalau jadi nagih balik. Makasi reviewnya.

2. khiikikurohoshi

Makasi review + pujiannya khiikikurohoshi-san. Saia bisa berkembang juga ngikut contoh+saran-saran dari para Senpai termasuk Anda~. Nii apdet~!.

3. Hikashine Shii-Chii

Hy Shine-chan (maaf kalau Saia SKSD). Salam kenal juga yaa~. :). E-eh? Saia ga berbakat-bakat amat kok. Baiklah, kalo begitu berjuang sama-sama buat jadi author yang berbakat aja~. Gomen, Saia jadiin Miku antagonis. Rencananya sih Neru *dilempar Neru + FCnya*. Tapi ga tau kenapa keluarnya Miku? *plakk*. Tapi Saia bakal usahain Miku jadi baik di akhir. Haha~. Saia malah mau apdet lewat PC. Tapi ga sempat-sempat. Makasi uda ngereview. Salam buat Hikarin-chan (SKSD mode).

4. Miki Yuiki Vessalius

Hahaha, Miki-chan bisa ajah~. Saia cuma nulis apa yang ada dipikiran Saia dan Saia akan nulis jika itu nyambung sama fict GaJe ini. Tapi makasi udah ngereview. Di sini juga uda ada Len PoV, tapi maaf kalau masih sedikit.

5. Someone from Hell

*masang muka bodoh* E-er ano Hell-san. Jujur Saia bingung. Saia kira Anda nge-flame fict Saia. Tapi ... Malah dapet pujian (kegirangan sendiri). Makasi pujiannya. :). Saia akan completekan fict ini. Pasti. :).

6. Karin Miyuki males login

Makasi review + commentnya. Saia ga akan nginjek Miyuki-chan kok. Paling cuma Saia bakar idup-idup. JUST KIDDING~. Maaf kalo typonya masii banyak. Tapi akan Saia usahain agar ga ada typo lagi (dari kemarin ngomong itu truz). Dan ini uda apdet. Hah? Golok? Ampuni Saia QnQ. Saia masih mau idup *plakk*.

7. Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Makasi review + smangatnya ya~. Saia juga selalu belajar kok, cuma Saia akhir-akhir ini aja sibuk. Tapi masi sempet-sempetnya OL *plakk*.

###

Makasi review + pujian + semangatnya~.

Akhir kata ... Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary : Naegino Rin, cewe yang sikapnya pendiam tapi pintar dan manis serta pemalu di tempat lesnya, menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada Kagamine Len, teman lesnya. Kagamine Len, cowo yang easy-going, baik, serta ramah namun tidak terlalu pintar. Akankah perasaan cinta Rin terbalaskan?.**

Hy Minna-saaaan~. Author tercinteh sudah kembali~*plakk*. Oke, ga banyak bacot lagi ..

**Go~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid **© **Yamaha dan Crypton **

**Warning : Typo selalu ada. Ga menarik. GaJe. Makin ngawur. EYD jelek. Berantakan. Berbelit-belit. Ending GaJe. Khusus bagian percakapan Mikuo dan Len'nya pakai 'Gue-Lo'. Maaf bagi Miku FC karena Saia buat Miku sebagai karakter antagonis Meski panjang tapi intinya cuma 1. Cerita maksa.**

**Can I? Chapter 7**

**.**

**Ga suka? Ga usah baca! **

.

.

.

Mikuo Pov

"Len!" teriak Miku yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tidak terlalu jauh dari kami. Hah? Tu makhluk GaJe napain pagi-pagi uda datang kerumah Len?

"Ohayou Len!" sapanya. Lha? Gue ga di sapa?

"O-Ohayou, N-Nekomura-san." jawab Len. Tiba-tiba muka Miku cemberut. "Panggil miku saja!" katanya.

"I-Iya, M-Miku." kata Len akhirnya-yang sepertinya dengan terpaksa. "Nah, gitu dong. Mau berangkat sekolah bareng?" ajak Miku.

"Maaf Miku. Aku dan Len harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Jadi kami tidak bisa jalan denganmu. Dan JAA NE!" potongku yang dikacangin dari tadi. Segera aku menarik Len dan berlari pergi. Sementara Miku hanya cengo duluan.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya. Aku dan Len sudah sampai disekolah. Memang penampilan kami berantakan. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa kabur dari Miku.

"Lo ga suka sama dia'kan? Makanya gue bawa lo." kataku memotong perkataan Len yang sepertinya mau protes.

"Kok lo tau?" tanyanya. "Jangan remehin gue. Gue tau semua tentang lo. Kita'kan uda bareng dari kecil." kataku lagi.

"Sombong." balasnya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba kami tertawa bersama.

Setelah beberapa lama kami berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah sambil ngobrol. TENG TENG~. Bunyi bel masuk.

Dengan cepat kami berlari kekelas. Berusaha menghindari gadis aneh-Miku.

Begitu juga seterusnya selama sekolah hati ini. Pada saat istirahat, kami-Aku dan Len. Pergi ke perpustakaan. Memang sih jarang-jarang. Bahkan bisa dibilang kami hanya datang jika ada tugas yang menyangkut buku-buku di perpustakaan.

Kejadian itu-menghindari Miku. Berlangsung sampai kami pulang. Aku dan Len berencana akan pergi ke toko olah raga. Kata Len sih dia mau membeli baju basket yang baru. Karena yang lama sudah kekecilan.

Setelah itu kami pulang kerumah kami masing-masing tanpa bertemu dengan Miku.

Rin PoV

Hari ini aku pergi sekolah dengan tidak, ralat. Sangat tidak semangat.

Yah, karena kejadian semalam. Setelah Len, Mikuo dan Miku mengantarku pulang. Miku meng-emailku.

From : N3K0MUR4_M1KU

To : R1N-PR19C355-0F-0R4N93

Subject : Bantu aku?

'Emm, Rin. Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?'

.

.

.

From : R1N-PR19C355-0F-0R4N93

To : N3K0MUR4_M1KU

Subject : Re_Bantu aku?

'Tentu, apa yang bisa kubantu?'

.

.

.

From : N3K0MUR4_M1KU

To : R1N-PR19C355-0F-0R4N93

Subject : Re_Bantu aku?

'Emm, sebenarnya aku menyukai Len. Boleh ... Kau bantu aku mendekatinya?'

Aku masih syok dengan permintaan Miku. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Bahkan aku belum membalas e-mailnya sampai sekarang.

Apa ... Yang harus ku katakan pada Miku? Aku masih menyukai Len. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati Miku.

Setelah sampai disekolah. Aku langsung memasuki kelasku dengan murung. "Nee, Kau kenapa Rin?" tanya Teto yang duduk disebelahku.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan memberi isyarat bahwa aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Yah, kurasa sekarang yang kubutuhkan adalah saran dari Teto.

Selama pelajaran sampai istirahat, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Teto hanya menatapku dengan prihatin.

Yang dipikiranku sekarang adalah ... Apakah aku akan membantu Miku atau tidak.

Sekarang aku dan Teto dalam perjalanan menuju kantin yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas kami.

Teto memesan makanan dan aku hanya duduk. "Nah, Rin. Ceritakanlah." kata Teto sambil melahap makanannya-roti.

"Kemarin, tempat lesku kedatangan murid baru." kataku. Teto hanya diam-menunggu lanjutannya.

"Namanya Nekomura Miku. Bersekolah di SMP Utau kelas 2." lanjutku. Teto terlihat kaget. Dia tau, kalau SMP Utau adalah tempat Mikuo dan Len bersekolah.

"Dia ... Menyukai Len juga." lanjutku dengan suara yang kecil tapi sepertinya dapat di dengar oleh Teto.

Teto menghentikan acara makannya. "Dia ... Memintaku untuk membantunya mendapatkan Len." lanjutku, masih dengan suara yang kecil. Teto terbelalak.

"Lalu ...? Jangan bilang kau mau membantunya?" kata Teto yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkanku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku ... Belum tau. Aku masih menyukai Len. Tapi aku juga tidak mau menyakiti hati Miku." jawabku. Teto terdiam sejenak.

"Rin..." panggilnya. "Sudah cukup. Kau sudah terlalu baik. Kau selalu mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu demi orang lain. Jangan mengorbankan rasa cintamu lagi. Kau akan menyesal nantinya. Kau harus mengejar cintamu sekarang. Berusahalah! Aku dan Mikuo pasti mendukungmu. Dan jangan membantu Nekomura-san." lanjut Teto.

Aku teridiam. Memang, aku sudah mengorbankan cinta lamaku demi orang lain. Aku membantu orang lain untuk mendapatkan cintaku. Akhirnya aku hanya menyesal. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk melupakan cintaku itu. Sampai aku bertemu dengan Len.

Betul juga apa yang dikatakan Teto. Aku pasti menyesal. Dulu, sebelum aku mengenal Teto. Aku selalu membantu orang lain, meski harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanku. Tapi sekarang ...

Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku ... tidak akan membantu Miku. Ada Teto yang mendukungku. "Aku ... Tidak akan membantu Miku." kataku pada Teto sambil tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu!" kata Teto.

Setelah itu Teto melanjutkan kembali makannya. Tunggu, kenapa ... Kantin sudah sepi?

"Teto ..." panggilku pelan. "Hm?" jawabnya sambil makan dan memainkan hpnya. "Kita telat! Ini sudah jam pelajaran!" kataku setengah berteriak.

Kulihat Teto tersedak. Lalu menatap sekeliling. Sepi.

"Kyaaa!" teriak kami lalu berlari kekelas. Pelajaran ... Sudah dimulai. Syukurlah kami hanya diceramahi dan tidak diberi hukuman. Setelah itu kami hanya main surat-suratan selama pelajaran tanpa sepengetahuan guru kami.

~000~

Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat les-rumah Miss Luka. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membantu Miku.

TING TONG.

Aku menekan bel rumah Miss Luka. Miss Luka keluar dan membukakanku pintu.

"Good evening Miss." sapaku. "Good evening." jawab Miss sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu aku masuk dan naik kelantai atas.

Semua sudah datang. Termasuk Miku. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Dan duduk di sampingnya. Miku menatapku. "Jadi? Mau ya Rin~?" katanya dengan setengah berbisik tapi dengan nada yang meminta.

"Maaf Miku. Aku tidak bisa membantumu." kataku sambil tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah kepada Miku. Miku menatapku kaget. Lalu menatapku tajam.

"Bah! Kau akan menyesal tidak membantuku! Oh, aku tau kenapa kau tidak membantuku. Kau juga menyukai Len'kan?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

D-Dia .. Tau kalau aku suka dengan Len? D-darimana? "Bah! Jangan harap kau akan mendapat'kan Len!" lanjutnya.

T-tak kusangka ternyata Miku seperti ini. Awalnya, aku kira dia anak yang baik. Aku tidak menyesal jika tidak membantunya. Lalu aku hanya diam sebagai jawaban.

Dengan cepat aku menyelesaikan tugasku dan pamit pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harusku beli. Perlengkapan untuk kerja kelompok besok.

Setelah aku pamit dengan Miss Luka dan semuanya-kecuali Miku. Aku pergi ke area pertokoan Manekineko.

Setelah memasuki sebuah toko. Aku keluar dengan 2 kantong plastik penuh yang isinya kertas, lem, origami, gunting, beberapa stiker dan pita. Masih ada yang kurang, aku masih harus membeli glitter dan kertas karton.

Semua anggota kelompokku 'sok sibuk'. Makanya mereka menyuruhku membelinya. Argh! Padahal aku juga sama sibuk.

Karena sudah malam. Banyak toko yang sudah tutup. Tapi aku masih berkeliling untuk mencari kedua benda itu. Sampailah aku di sebuah toko ATK yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari toko boneka yang waktu itu.

Aku keluar dari toko itu dengan sebuah kantong. Totalnya aku memegang 3 kantong plastik. Pegal rasanya.

Tunggu. Bukankah itu Mikuo? D-dia keluar dari toko boneka? Sendirian? Apa yang dia lakukan?

Baru saja aku mau menghampirinya dia sudah berlari pergi. Yah sudahlah. Aku pulang saja.

Miku PoV

"Maaf Miku. Aku tidak bisa membantumu." Kata Rin tadi.

Argh! Awas saja kau Rin! Kau akan menyesal. Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahku.

Sepertinya Mikuo dan Len masih lama. Kali ini juga supirku yang datang menjemput. Jadi, aku terpaksa pulang duluan.

Setelah sampai dirumah aku hanya mengumpat kesal. Len juga ... Sepertinya lebih lembut kepada Rin daripada aku ... Kenapa?

Kurasakan mataku mulai memanas. Aku .. Menangis. Beberapa lama kemudian aku tertidur.

~000~

"Umh..." aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku duduk di tepi kasurku. Kulirik jam dindingku. 05.57. Masih pagi rupanya. Sedangkan sekolah dimulai jam 7.

Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan pergi mandi. Setelah itu mengganti baju seragam, pergi sarapan dan pergi sekolah.

Someone PoV

Dia .. Anak yang pernah membantuku. Meski aku lebih besar darinya.

Lalu, sejak saat itu. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan pertama.

Aku tau dia menyukai orang lain. Aku tau itu. Tapi ... Bolehkan kalau aku mencintainya? Meski dia tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya untukku. Tersenyum untukku.

Tapi .. Aku tetap mengharapkan cintanya.

Rin PoV

KRING~ KRING~

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena jam wekerku yang selalu bunyi tidak tepat waktu itu(?). Sekolah dimulai 45 menit lagi.

Segera aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah mandi aku pergi ke bawah untuk membuat sarapan. Kira-kira menghabiskan waktu 30 menit. Aku pergi ke sekolah.

"Ohayou Rin!" teriak Teto setelah aku sampai di kelasku -sekolah. "Ohayou Teto." balasku.

Entah cuma perasaanju atau memang kenyataan kalau sikap Teto itu aneh. Tapi aku memilih diam saja mengingat Teto sikapnya selalu berubah-ubah.

Selama pelajaran dimulai sampai istirahat. 'Mikuo napain Teto sih? Sampai Teto senyam-senyum GaJe dari tadi?'

"Ehm Teto .. Kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku akhirnya. "E-eh? E-engga kok." jawabnya.

Aku diam sebentar kemudian menoleh ke Teto lagi. Dia ... Ketawa-ketiwi sendiri lagi deh.

TENG~ TENG~

Bunyi bel istirahat. Teto mengajakku ke kantin. Setelah sampai dikantin kami memesan makanan dan duduk di pojokan.

"Rin... Dengarkan baik-baik." kata Teto memulai. "Hm?" tanggapku.

"Besok ... Aku dan Mikuo akan pergi ke taman bermain. Mikuo akan mengajak Len. Dan kau juga akan ikut. Saat itu juga aku dan Mikuo akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Dan kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Len." kata Teto panjang.

H-hah?

_~To Be Continue~_

Saia kembali lagi~ Oke, bales ripiu.

###

1. Karin Miyuki gak login lagi

Ahaha Miyuki-chan. Menurut Saia ga pa-pa asal masih pake nama. Makasi atas reviewnya. :). Inii apdet~.

2. Miki Yuiki Vessalius

Makasi ripiunya~. M-masih ada typo? *syok*. Maafkan Saia~. Ehm, Saia usahain ada pair MiKai'nya deh~. Demi reviewers tercinteh. Kisu? Hahaha. Miki-chan hentai nih~. Kidding. Kapan Len dan Rin'nya jadian? Rahasia dong~*plakk~. Ini update lagi~.

3. Hikashine Shii-Chii

Makasi ripiu + commentnya~. Makasi juga uda nungguin~. T-Typo? *headbang*. Saia sudah berusaha tidak ada typo tapi tetep ajah tuh typo gangguin idup Saia *lebay mode*. Hahaha, Saia juga Miku-haters *nyusul Hikarin-chan ke gunung Krakatau*Just Kidding~. Apdet~.

4. khiikikurohoshi

Makasi atas reviewnya~. Saia terharu :'). Yah, mnurut Saia peran Miku agak maksa disini. Tapi entah mengapa tetap Saia buat sifatnya kea gitu *plakk*. Apdet~.

5. Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Makasi ripiu + sarannya. Saia memang sangat butuh saran dari para Senpai termasuk Kuro-chan~. Saia akan usahain apa yang Kuro-chan bilang. Saia sering kebingungan nyari dimana artikel tentang fanfiction di Google karena cara pemakaian kata Saia memang jelek. Nii apdet. :)

6. asakuro yuuki

Makasi ripiunya~. Tentu saja Saia nungguin fict Anda~. :) .. Ini apdet~!

###

Makasi atas semua ripiu, comment dan saran Anda~. Ga banyak nulis yang ga penting lagi~ .. Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary : Naegino Rin, cewe yang sikapnya pendiam tapi pintar dan manis serta pemalu di tempat lesnya, menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada Kagamine Len, teman lesnya. Kagamine Len, cowo yang easy-going, baik, serta ramah namun tidak terlalu pintar. Akankah perasaan cinta Rin terbalaskan?.**

Perhatian~ sebenernya ini 2 chapter. Tapi berhubung Saia males apdet 2 kali. Saia gabung ajah. Jadi mungkin akan panjang. Sebelum mulai cerita, Saia bales ripiu dulu deh . . .

###

1. Miki Yuiki Vessalius

Ehehehe, iyah nih. Someonenya Kaitoh. Oke, nih apdet~.

2. khiikurohoshi

T-Typo masih ada? *shock*. Maafin Saia. T.T. Saia akan usahain lagi deh. Ehehehe, Sedikit bocoran deh~. Miku nanti jadi baik kok. Ni apdet~.

3. Karin Miyuki

Makasi atas pembentulannya. EYD Saia memang jelek *pundung dipojokan*. Someonenya itu . . . Baca ajah ndiri~ *plakk*. Gomen, kalo agak lama apdetnya~. Makasi udah mau fave~.

4. Yuu-Zai Baka

E-Eh? Makasi pembetulannya. Saia akan usahain lebih bagus~. Miku mulai keliatan belangnya? Gak juga. Cuma itam-putih (Ga nyambung). Okeh, Saia tungguin ya fict PMRnya~. Makasi udah ngeripiu~.

5. Hikashine Shii-Chii

Ehehe, ga pa pa kok. Someonenya itu . . . Siapa ya? *plakk*. Nanti juga pasti tau kok. ;). Makasi reviewnya. Nih apdet~.

6. Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

E-Eh? Makasi pujiannya~ saia terharu deh. Makasi udah mau bersedia untuk membantu Saia. Saia akan berusaha buat ga ngecewain Kuro-chan~ *SKSD mode : on*. Someonenya ituh . . . Ga tau *plakk*. Ahaha, makasi ripiunya~.

**###**

Okeh, langsung ajah . . .

**Go~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid **© **Yamaha dan Crypton **

**Warning : Typo selalu ada. Ga menarik. GaJe. Makin ngawur. EYD jelek. Berantakan. Berbelit-belit. Ending GaJe. Khusus bagian percakapan Mikuo dan Len'nya pakai 'Gue-Lo'. Maaf bagi Miku FC karena Saia buat Miku sebagai karakter antagonis Meski panjang tapi intinya cuma 1. Cerita maksa.**

**Can I? Chapter 8**

**.**

**Ga suka? Ga usah baca! **

.

.

.

Rin PoV

H-Hah?

"J-Jangan bercanda Teto..." kataku setengah mules(?). A-aku belum siap.

"Aku ga bercanda kok." jawab Teto santai sambil mengunyah rotinya. "T-Tapi Teto . . . Aku belum siap. . ." kataku lagi.

"Rin, kau butuh 3 tahun lebih untuk siap." jawab Teto lagi. "Ugh. . ." gimana nih?

**Sedangkan di tempat Mikuo dan Len.**

Mikuo PoV

"Oi, Len. Lo suka sama siapa?" tanyaku pada Len. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Aku dan Len sedang berada di kantin.

"'Kan gue udah pernah bilang. Ga tau." jawabnya sambil menyeruput jus pisangnya.

"Lo suka sama Rin?" tanyaku langsung.

Dan . . . FRUUT.

Len menyemburkan jus pisangnya ke mukaku. "Ohok .. Ohok .."

"Lo ... Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya kayak gitu?" kata Len sambil mengelap mulutnya. Aku mengambil tissu dan membersihkan mukaku.

"Jawab aja ya atau ga." kataku lagi. Kulihat muka Len sedikit memerah. "G-Ga tau ah." jawabnya.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Gue dengar dari SeeU, Rei juga menyukainya." jawabku 100% bohong.

"E-eh?" muka Len terlihat sedikit khawatir. Bah. "Gue mau ke WC." kataku sambil beranjak pergi. Kau tanya untuk apa? Tissu tidak mempan untuk menghilangkan bau pisang dari mukaku ini.

Len PoV

"Gue mau ke WC." kata Mikuo tiba-tiba dan pergi ke WC.

Kenapa Mikuo tiba-tiba bertanya tentang perasaanku pada Rin? A-Aku tidak tau.

Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Rin. Tapi . . . Entah mengapa aku tidak suka kalau Rin jadian dengan Rei.

"Argh!" aku mengacak rambutku. T-Tapi, kalau aku bilang aku ehmsukaehm pada Rin. Apa dia juga suka padaku?

Aku memilih langsung masuk kelas saja.

Miku PoV

"Lo suka sama Rin?" kata-kata Mikuo pada Len masih terdengar dikepalaku.

Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Len dan Mikuo di kantin.

Len juga . . . Sepertinya menyukai Rin. Mataku memanas lagi. Aku . . . Menangis lagi.

Segera aku berlari ke WC. Menangis sepuasnya disana. Meski ada beberapa murid yang melihatku. Tapi aku diam saja.

'Aku harus apa?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku suka dengan Len. Tapi, Len sudah . . . Menyukai Rin.

'Rin, gadis itu lemah. Terlalu sering mengalah. Terlalu memikirkan orang lain.

Tapi . . . Itulah sisi baiknya. Aku . . . Akan menyerahkan Len padanya. Len juga . . . Pasti akan lebih baik dengan Rin.'

Segera aku mengeluarkan ponselku.

From : N3K0MUR4_M1KU

To : R1N-PR19C355-0F-0R4N93

Subject : . . .

'Aku serahkan Len padamu! Jangan kecewakan aku.'

Hanya kata-kata singkat itu yang ku kirimkan pada Rin. Setelah itu aku mencuci mukaku dan kembali kekelas.

Selama pelajaran, aku hanya bengong saja. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

TENG~ TENG~

Tak terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Dan . . . Aku melihat Len dan Mikuo sedang membawa buku. Mereka . . . Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepada mereka dan berjalan pergi. Mereka hanya bengong ketika melihat kelakuanku itu.

Aku . . . Ingin menangis lagi. Aku segera berlari ke gerbang sekolah.

"Kyaa..." "Aw..." teriakku saat jatuh. Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang. Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku.

"M-Maaf!" kataku sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Sepertinya bukan dari sekolah ini. Rambutnya berwarna merah magenta di kucir dua pendek. Lalu seragamnya . . . SMP Voca?

"Maaf! Aku tadi tidak melihatmu." kataku lagi. "E-Ehehe, tidak apa-apa, err . . . Hatsune-san?" jawabnya sambil sambil melihat namaku yang tertempel di bajuku.

Sepertinya dia agak ragu menyebut namaku. "E-Eh. Hatsune Miku. Panggil saja Miku." kataku berusaha santai. Apa . . . Dia mengenalku?

"E-Eh. K-Kasane Teto! Panggil saja Teto. Aku murid dari SMP Voca." katanya. Teto? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu . . .

Dimana ya? Emm . . . Aku mencoba berpikir keras.

Teto? Ah! "Teto . . . Pacarnya Mikuo ya?" tanyaku setengah berteriak. "E-Eh?" kulihat mukanya memerah.

"Ikut aku!" kataku sambil menariknya kedalam gedung sekolah. Seingatku Mikuo dan Len tadi membawa buku dan harus ke perpustakaan dulu.

"Mikuo!" teriakku memanggil Mikuo. Sementara Teto hanya diam disampingku.

"M-Miku? . . . Teto?" katanya. Dia berlari ke arahku. Menarik tangan Teto dari tanganku. Dan berlari ke arah Len lagi.

"Teto? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa dia melakukan hal yang buruk padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Mikuo bertubi-tubi pada Teto.

Apakah aku terlalu buruk di mata Mikuo sampai dia meragukanku seperti itu? Aku hanya sweatdrop.

"M-Mikuo. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Malah Miku mengantarku untuk menemuimu." jawab Teto.

'T-Teto. Kau orang pertama yang membelaku.' kata batinku sambil menangis terharu.

"E-eh?" Mikuo langsung diam dan menatapku. Begitu juga dengan Len.

"Um . . . Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." kataku sambil berjalan pergi.

"T-Tunggu!" teriak Teto tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh kebelakang. "Terima kasih ya!" teriaknya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi.

Teto PoV

Sekarang aku sedang berada di depan gerbang SMP Utau. Aku sedang menunggu Mikuo. Aku . . . Ada janji dengan Mikuo.

B-Bukan kencan! Aku berjanji dengan Mikuo akan menemaninya ke toko olahraga (lagi?)

Aku sudah menunggu disini setengah jam. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Kyaa ..." "Aw ..." aku terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"M-Maaf!" katanya sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

.

"Maaf! Aku tadi tidak melihatmu." katanya lagi. "E-Ehehe, tidak apa-apa, err . . . Hatsune-san?" jawabku sambil membaca nama yang tertera di bajunya.

H-Hatsune Miku? Dia'kan orang yang diceritakan oleh Rin.

"E-Eh. Hatsune Miku. Panggil saja Miku." katanya. "E-Eh. K-Kasane Teto! Panggil saja Teto. Aku murid dari SMP Voca." jawabku. Dia . . . Seperti habis menangis.

Dia menatapku sejenak kemudian seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Teto . . . Pacarnya Mikuo ya?" tanyanya setengah berteriak. "E-Eh?" d-darimana dia tau?

"Ikut aku!" katanya tiba-tiba sambil menyeretku kedalam gedung sekolah. Aku hanya diam saja.

"Mikuo!" teriaknya memanggil Mikuo. Sepertinya Mikuo dan Len baru saja keluar dari . . . Perpustakaan?

"M-Miku? . . . Teto?" Tiba-tiba berlari ke arahku. Menarik tanganku dari Miku. Dan menyeretku ke arah Len.

"Teto? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa dia melakukan hal yang buruk padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Mikuo bertubi-tubi padaku.

E-Eh?

"M-Mikuo. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Malah Miku mengantarku untuk menemuimu." jawabku.

"E-eh?" Mikuo langsung diam dan menatap Miku. Begitu juga dengan Len.

"Um . . . Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." kata Miku sambil berjalan pergi.

"T-Tunggu!" teriakku tiba-tiba. Miku menoleh ke arahku.

"Terima kasih ya!" teriakku lagi. Miku hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi.

Aku teringat kata Rin tadi. Ketika istirahat kedua. Rin bilang Miku meng-emailnya dan Rin bilang bahwa Miku sudah menyerahkan Len padanya. Aku dan Rin sama-sama bingung.

"Nah, ayo!" kata Mikuo tiba-tiba. "E-Eh tunggu. Gue gimana?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lo pulang aja duluan. Ntar gue nyusul di tempat les." kata Mikuo lalu menarikku pergi. Sementara Len hanya cengo ditempat.

Lalu aku dan Mikuo pergi ke toko olah raga dan berjalan-jalan sampai sore. Kami merencanakan dimana tempat Len dan Rin akan jadian.

Lalu Mikuo mengantarku pulang.

~000~

Rin PoV

TUK

Aku menendang batu kerikil sambil berjalan menuju tempat les.

'Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Len!'

'Aku serahkan Len padamu! Jangan kecewakan aku.'

Kata-kata Teto dan e-mail dari Miku masih menghantuiku(?)

Aku harus memasang ekspresi apa kalau bertemu dengan Miku dan Len?

TING TONG

Aku menekan bel rumah Miss. SeeU datang dan membukakan pintu. Pasti Miss sedang sibuk.

"Hai Rin-nee!" SeeU menyapaku seperti biasa. Aku hanya tersenyum, malas membuka mulut.

Aku naik ke lantai 2. Baru ada Rei, SeeU, . . . Miku dan Len. Mikuo dan Kaito sepertinya belum datang.

"Hai Rin~!" sapa Miku. E-eh? "H-Hai." balasku. Bukannya kemarin dia marah padaku?

Aku duduk disamping Miku. Dan mengeluarkan buku PRku. Sementara Miku hanya diam sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Beberapa lama kemudian Mikuo dan Kaito datang. Lalu Miss mulai membantu kami mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah kami.

Len PoV

"Oi Rei. Kau suka dengan Rin ya?" tanyaku setengah berbisik pada Rei.

Rei menatapku sejenak. "Kalau iya kenapa?" jawabnya.

Argh! Dia betulan menyukai Rin. Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku pada Rin.

TING TONG

SeeU berlari ke bawah dan kembali dengan . . . Rin?

Aku menatapnya sejenak. "Hai Rin~!" sapa Miku. "H-Hai." balas Rin. Seperti terdengar ragu-ragu. Kemudian Rin duduk di samping Miku.

Aku hanya terus melihat Rin. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya. Kurasakan mukaku memanas.

Apakah aku . . . Suka pada Rin?

Beberapa lama kemudian Mikuo dan Kaito datang.

"Jadi?" tanya Mikuo ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya -mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Miss.

"K-Kurasa iya." jawabku ragu. "Bagus!" teriaknya sambil memukul pelan bahuku.

"What?" tanya Miss. "E-eh. N-Nothing." jawab Mikuo. Kulihat yang lain menatap Mikuo aneh kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Termasuk Rin.

"Nah, Minggu nanti aku dan Teto akan mengajak Rin ke taman bermain. Kau ikut juga. Lalu nyatakan perasaanmu padanya!" jelas Mikuo panjang dengan setengah berbisik.

Minggu? Sekarang hari Jumat. "E-Eh? Kenapa secepat itu?" protesku. "Yaah, kudengar sih Rei akan menyatakan perasaannya Minggu sore." jawabnya.

E-Eh? Benar juga sih. Rei 'kan juga suka dengan Rin. "I-Iya deh." jawabku pasrah.

"Baiklah. Aku dan kau akan menjemput Teto duluan. Lalu Rin. Setelah itu kita pergi sama-sama dan nyatakan perasaanmu padanya." kata Mikuo. Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan tugasku.

"Taman mana? Jam berapa?" tanyaku. "Taman xxx jam 9 pagi."

Apa . . . Rin juga suka padaku ya?

Miku PoV

'Hmm... Minggu ya? Taman xxx dan jam 9 pagi. Baiklah! Aku akan ikut.' aku dari tadi mendengar percakapan Mikuo dan Len dari tadi.

Hei, pendengaranku itu tajam(?). Jadi yah . . . Aku bisa mendengar percakapan Mikuo dan Len sedikit-sedikit.

Dari yang kudengar sih. Len akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Rin. Meskipun aku sedih. Tapi yang penting mereka bisa senang. Aku tidak boleh egois lagi.

Rin juga sepertinya tidak dengar karena sibuk dengan tugasnya. Baiklah. Aku akan membuntuti mereka. Tapi dengan tujuan yang baik.

Aku mengambil sebuah kertas kemudian menulis 'Good Luck ya!' di kertas itu kemudian melemparnya ke Len. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Rin.

Kulihat Len dan Mikuo membuka kertas itu. Mereka sepertinya agak kaget membacanya. Aku hanya tersenyum kepada mereka.

'Arigatou, Miku.' balas Len. Semoga mereka bisa bahagia.

Aku melihat buku PRku. Masih banyak? Argh! Tapi . . . Entah mengapa semua terasa ringan sekarang.

Lalu . . . Aku merasa diperhatikan dari tadi deh. Aku melihat sekelilingku.

E-Eh? Rambut biru? Scarf biru? Anak itu . . . Kaito-nii?

L-Lho? Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. Konyolnya aku! Aku sudah hampir 3 kali di sini. Tapi aku tidak menyadarinya juga.

Kaito-nii, dulu dia anak tetanggaku. Aku sering bermain bersamanya. Tapi karena pekerjaan orang tuaku. Aku terpaksa pindah rumah dan jarang bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Dia . . . Masih mengenalku?

Kaito PoV

Kau . . . Tau kalau orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain. Dan kau . . . Mendukungnya.

Aku kagum padamu. Aku tau kau itu baik. Dan itu . . . Membuatku semakin menyukaimu.

Akhirnya kau menyadari keberadaanku juga. Aku . . . Senang.

~Skip Skip Skip (Minggu)~

Normal PoV

**Kediaman Naegino.**

'Yang ini atau yang ini ya?' batin Rin. Dia sedang memilih baju untuk di pakai nanti -ke taman bermain.

'Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Len. Teto, Mikuo dan Miku juga sudah mendukungku. Apapun jawaban Len aku tidak boleh sedih. Yang penting aku jangan kecewakan mereka bertiga' batin Rin lagi.

Sekarang Rin sudah mengenakan baju kaos berwarna putih dan bermotif jeruk. Serta rok selutut berwarna hitam dan bergaris oren di ujungnya. Lalu sepatu kets berwarna oren hitam. Tidak lupa dengan pita putih yang selalu nyangkut di kepalanya.

'Yang ini bagus gak yah?' pikir Rin. DRRT. Ponsel Rin berbunyi pertanda e-mail masuk.

Rin melirik jam dindingnya. 'Setengah jam lagi.' pikirnya.

**Kediaman Kasane.**

"Nii-chan! Dimana lipglossku?" suara putri keluarga Kasane terdengar nyaring.

"Nih!" kata putra tunggal keluarga Kasane sambil melempar sebotol lipgloss kepada Teto -Putri keluarga Kasane.

'Huh, Nii-chan aneh-aneh saja. Nii-chan napain lipglossku ya?' batin Teto sambil masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Yap! Selesai!" gumam Teto sambil melihat pantulan dirinya yang manis di depan kaca. Dia memakai baju kaos putih polos dengan blazer hitam bergaris merah. Dan legging hitam bergaris merah yang menutupi seluruh kakinya di susul oleh celana pendek yang dipakainya selutut.

'Setengah jam lagi.' gumamnya.

Teto mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim e-mail ke Rin -sahabatnya.

**Kediaman Nekomura.**

"Ruko-san. Ada lihat rompi punyaku yang ber-merk xxx?" tanya putri tunggal keluarga Nekomura kepada kepala pelayannya -Ruko.

"M-Maaf Nona. Rompi Nona yang itu belum kering." jelas Ruko takut-takut. Karena biasanya dia akan dimarahi Nona kecilnya jika yang Nona kecilnya inginkan tidak terpenuhi.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudahlah. Aku pakai yang lain saja deh." jawab Nona kecilnya sambil berjalan ke kamarnya lagi.

Meninggalkan para pelayannya yang terbengong-bengong karena tidak di marahi oleh Miku.

"Yang ini aja deh." gumam Miku sambil mengambil sebuah rompi dari lemarinya yang sangat besar.

Miku sekarang mengenakan gaun selutut bermotif bunga kecil dengan rompi hitam. Serta sandal hak setinggi 2cm. Juga rambutnya yang di ikat twinstail.

Setelah itu dia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. 'Yeay! Setengah jam lagi.' pikirnya.

**Kediaman Hatsune.**

"Ibu. Liat sepatu Mikuo gak?" tanya putra bungsu keluarga Hatsune -Mikuo. pada Ibunya.

"Enggak." malah Kakaknya yang nyaut. Sementara sang adik mondar-mandir dari lantai 2 sampai 1 untuk menemukan sepatunya itu.

'Ah! Ini dia.' batinnya sambil mengambil sepatunya itu. 'Lho? Kok cuma sebelah?' batinnya lagi sambil memandang sepatunya yang cuma sebelah itu.

Sementara Kakaknya -Nero. Hanya cekkikikan sambil menyembunyikan sebelah sepatu Adiknya itu di bawah sofa yang didudukinya.

"Hoi. Balikin ga sepatu gue? Kalo ga gue banting ni hp sekarang juga." ancam sang adik yang ternyata sudah berada dibelakang kakaknya sambil memegang hp kakaknya itu.

"E-Eh? I-Iya! Nih!" akhirnya kakak-adik itu melakukan barter. Antara sebelah sepatu dengan sebuah hp.

'Setengah jam lagi yah.' batin Mikuo sambil melirik jam dindingnya.

**Kediaman Kagamine.**

"Mama! Liat baju Len gak?"

"Neru! Liat hp gue gak?"

"Papa! Liat sepatu Len gak?"

Sang anak sulung keluarga Kagamine sudah ribut dari tadi pagi.

"Kakak sih! Mau kencan gak siap dari kemarin!" protes sang adik -Neru. Sementara sang kakak hanya diam dengan muka yang merah.

"Len sudah besar ya." tanggap sang ayah. "Kenalin dong sama Mama." giliran sang Ibu yang berbicara. Muka Len makin memerah.

"B-Berisik!" gertaknya pada keluarganya.

Len berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan berkaca lagi. 'Gini udah bagus gak yah?' batinnya ribut sendiri.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Rin. "Len! Sarapan udah siap!" teriak sang Ibu.

"Sebentar Ma!" sahut Len. Dia melirik jam dindingnya.

'Setengah jam lagi?' batinnya kaget. Segera dia berlari ke bawah dan sarapan dengan cepat.

**Kediaman Shion.**

"Hoi Akaito! Mana es krimku?" tanya Kaito kepada saudaranya -Akaito.

"Tadi kulihat Nigaito yang mengambilnya." kata Akaito sambil menunjuk Nigaito -saudara Kaito juga.

"Bukan aku. Kikaito yang mengambilnya." bantah Nigaito sambil menunjuk Kikaito -saudara Kaito yang lainnya.

"Mana es krimku?" tanya Kaito kepada Kikaito. "Di ambil sama Kaiko-chan." kata Kikaito sambil menunjuk anak bungsu keluarga Shion yang sedang makan es krim.

Kaito hanya sweatdrop. Percuma saja dia menanyakan pada semua saudaranya tapi akhirnya es krimnya juga sudah habis.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil es krim yang baru lagi. 'Setengah jam lagi.' batin Kaito.

Kaito memutuskan untuk mengikuti Miku juga -membuntuti Mikuo dan Len. Dia tau jadwalnya karena dia juga mendengar percakapan Mikuo dan Len yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

**Kembali lagi ke kediaman Hatsune dan Kagamine.**

"Kita jemput Teto dulu. Baru Rin." perintah Mikuo pada Len. Sementara Len hanya mengangguk.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di depan rumah Len. Tanpa mereka sadari. Miku sedang mengintip mereka.

Setelah itu mereka berdua -bertiga ditambah Miku yang membuntuti mereka. Ehm, berempat di tambah Kaito yang membuntuti mereka dari tempat lain. Pergi ke kediaman Kasane.

Teto PoV

'Mereka sudah didepan rumah.'

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-can. Aku pergi dulu ya!" teriakku pada orang rumah. "Hati-hati ya!" jawab Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

Aku berjalan keluar rumah. "Ohayou Mikuo, Len!" sapaku pada mereka.

"Ohayou Teto." balas Mikuo dan Len. "Sekarang . . . Jemput Rin!" kataku dengan semangat.

Kulihat Len sedikit panik. Mikuo sudah bilang padaku kalau Len juga menyukai Rin. Tapi aku tidak memberitau Rin.

Setelah itu kami bertiga pergi ke rumah Rin.

~000~

Rin PoV

"Rin!" suara Teto terdengar dari depan rumahku. Aku mengintip lewat jendela.

Ada Teto, Mikuo dan . . . Len? Ugh! Pasang ekspresi gimana yah kalau ketemu Len?

Aku segera turun kebawah dan keluar rumah. Tidak lupa mengunci pintu.

"Ohayou . . ." sapaku. "Ohayou." balas Teto dan Mikuo. "O..ha-y-you." balas Len. D-Dia demam ya?

"Nah! Sekarang ayo pergi!" kata Teto tiba-tiba. Dia dan Mikuo bergandengan tangan dan meninggalkan aku dan Len di belakang.

Gimana nih? Aku melirik ke arah Len. Dia hanya diam saja.

Len PoV

"Ohayou . . ." sapa Rin. "Ohayou." balas Teto dan Mikuo bersamaan.

"O..ha-y-you." aku mencoba membalas sapaannya. Tapi malah membuat suaraku seperti orang sakit. Argh!

"Nah! Sekarang ayo pergi!" kata Teto tiba-tiba.

Teto dan Mikuo berjalan didepan sambil bergandengan tangan. Meninggalkanku dan Rin yang berjalan di belakang.

A-Aku harus napain? 'Tenaglah Len. Kau ini laki-laki.' batinku mencoba menenangkan diriku.

Jujur, aku belum pernah merasakan cinta dan pacaran. Tapi kalau di 'tembak' sih udah sering.

**~Di Taman Bermain~**

Normal PoV

Sekarang. Ke-enam orang tadi. Len, Rin, Mikuo, Teto, Kaito dan Miku sudah berada di taman bermain. Meski Miku dan Kaito tidak bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya.

**Di Tempat Len, Rin, Mikuo dan Teto**

"Engg . . . Naik bianglala itu yuk!" kata Teto tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk bianglala besar.

"Ayo!" balas Mikuo. Teto dan Mikuo berjalan ke arah bianglala itu. Len dan Rin yang tidak mau ketinggalan segera mengikuti mereka.

"2 bianglala." kata Mikuo kepada petugas bianglala itu.

'E-eh? Lho? Kok 2?' batin Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Aku dan Teto akan naik satu bianglala. Kalian akan naik bianglala yang lainnya." kata Mikuo sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Len.

"Yap." lanjut Teto sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Rin. Alhasil muka Len dan Rin memerah.

Setelah mereka naik

**Di Bianglala Len dan Rin**

...

Tidak ada satupun yang bicara? Baiklah.

**Di Bianglala Mikuo dan Teto**

"Mereka gimana yah?" tanya Teto pada Mikuo. "Hm . . Ga tau juga yah." kata Mikuo sambil memeluk Teto dari belakang. Membuat Teto tertawa geli.

"Semoga hari ini lancar." kata Teto.

**Setelah turun dari bianglala**

"Sudah belum?" bisik Mikuo pada Len. Len menggeleng. Pertanda belum.

"Udah belum?" tanya Teto setengah berbisik pada Rin. "B-Belum . . ." balas Rin. "Haah . . ." Teto mengehela nafasnya. Kemudian menarik Mikuo agak jauh dari Len dan Rin.

"Belum." kata Mikuo duluan. "Belum juga." kata Teto. "Baiklah . . . Rencana B." kata mereka bersamaan.

Teto berjalan ke arah Rin. Sedangkan Mikuo berjalan ke arah Len.

"Kali ini harus ya!" bisik Teto pada Rin. Membuat Rin bingung.

"Ajak dia ke tempat yang sepi kemudian nyatakan perasaan lo! Kali ini harus!" bisik Len. "E-Eh?"

"Engg, Mikuo! Temani aku beli minum yuk!" kata Teto tiba-tiba sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Rin (lagi). "Ayo!" balas Mikuo sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Len (lagi?).

Sementara Rin dan Len hanya diam dengan muka yang merah.

"E-em Rin. Mau keliling?" tanya Len memulai pembicaraan. "I-Iya." jawab Rin. Kemudian mereka berjalan. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa 4 orang sedang membuntuti mereka dari tempat yang berbeda-beda.

"Mau naik itu?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk roller coaster. "Ayo!" kata Rin.

Akhirnya mereka naik roller coaster itu dengan semangat turun dengan muka pucat.

"E-ehehehe. M-Mau keliling lagi?" tanya Len sambil memegang perutnya yang mual. "I-Iya." jawab Rin yang sama mualnya.

'Mereka terlalu mengulur-ngulur waktu' batin 4 orang yang membuntuti mereka.

~000~

'Sudah jam 12 siang. Tapi belum juga. Cape deh~.' batin keempat orang itu lagi.

Baik Rin maupun Len belum menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Malah mereka asik sendiri karena bermain.

Mereka juga tidak menghiraukan Teto dan Mikuo saking ke asikan sendiri.

"Yeay! Akhirnya menang!" teriak Rin girang. Dia dan Len sedang bermain tembak-tembakan. Karena Rin dari tadi kalah, tentu saja dia senang karena akhirnya menang.

"E-eh? C-Curang! Ga mungkin Rin bisa menang!" protes Len tidak terima karena kalah dari seorang perempuan.

"Tapi memang kenyataan tau!" bantah Rin sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "T-Terserah deh!" kata Len cemberut. Malu juga kalah dari cewe.

Tiba-tiba mereka ingat tujuan awal masing-masing. Mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

"E-e Rin. Jalan lagi yuk." ajak Len berusaha tenang. "Iya."

Setelah berjalan cukup lama. Mereka duduk di bangku taman.

"Rin/Len." panggil Len dan Rin bersamaan. "E-Eh, ladies first." kata Len. "E-Eh. Len saja duluan." kata Rin.

Setelah berdiam cukup lama ...

"Akusukapadamu!" kata mereka bersamaan. E-Eh? Muka mereka berdua memerah.

"Rin ... Juga suka padaku?" tanya Len memberanikan diri. "E-eh, i-iya." jawab Rin sambil menunduk.

"Kalau gitu ... Pacaran ya?" tanya Len. "I-Iya." jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. "Yeay!" teriak Len kemudian memeluk Rin tiba-tiba. Lalu tertawa bersama lagi.

Miku PoV

"Kalau gitu ... Pacaran ya?" tanya Len. "I-Iya." jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

Mereka ... sudah jadian. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Selamat . . ." gumamku pelan.

Aku menangis lagi. Segera aku berlari pergi.

"Aw!" ringisku saat menabrak seseorang. "K-Kaito-nii?" tanyaku. Ternyata tang kutabrak adalah Kaito-nii. Dia sedang apa disini?

"Miku?" panggilnya. "Kau . . . Menangis?" tanya Kaito. Aku segera menghapus air mataku.

"Mau bicara denganku?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian kami pergi ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari Len dan Rin.

"Jadi . . . Kau menyukai Len tapi Len tidak menyukaimu dan kau merelakannya untuk Rin?" tanya Kaito-nii memulai.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Tapi entah mengapa . . . Rasanya aku senang." jawabku sanbil tersenyum.

"O-Oh . . . Kalau Len tidak mencintaimu . . . Bolehkah aku mencintamu?" tanya Kaito-nii tiba-tiba.

E-Eh? "Kau tau Miku. Aku . . . Masih menyukaimu dari dulu." lanjut Kaito-nii.

"E-Ehehehe, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok." kata Kaito-nii lagi.

Eh? Kaito-nii . . . "Iya. Aku mau!" jawabku langsung. Aku . . . Ingin bisa melupakan Len.

"S-Serius?" tanya Kaito-nii menatapku kaget. Aku mengangguk mantap.

Normal PoV

**Di tempat Len dan Rin.**

"Wah wah . . . Siapa ya yang sudah jadian?" kata Teto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya bersama Mikuo. Sementara Mikuo hanya tersenyum.

"E-Eh? Sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanya Len dengan muka merah. "Sejak . . . Tadi." kali ini Mikuo yang menjawab.

Sementara Rin hanya diam dengan muka yang memerah. "Selamat ya Rin!" kata Teto memeluk Rin. "T-Terima kasih."

Mikuo melirik jam tangannya. Baru jam 1 siang. "Yak! Berarti hari ini kita akan double date!" seru Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Ehm . . . Boleh kami bergabung? Jadi . . . Triple date mungkin?" spontan Teto, Mikuo, Rin dan Len menoleh ke asal suara itu. Miku dan Kaito.

"Lho? Sejak kapan kalian di sini?" tanya Teto. "Sejak . . . Tadi. Mungkin?" jawab Miku ragu.

"Jadi, boleh atau tidak?" tanya Miku lagi. Len, Rin, Mikuo dan Teto saling menatap sebentar.

"Tentu saja boleh! Ayo!" jawab mereka bersamaan. Dan akhirnya mereka triple date. Mungkin?

_**~Omake~**_

**Libur akhir semester. Hari ini. Tepat 1 bulan Len dan Rin jadian. Dan mereka . . . Double date lagi? Len dan Rin. Teto dan Mikuo.**

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan." ucap Len sambil menatap Mikuo.

"Apa?" tanya Teto dan Rin bersamaan.

"Kelas 3 nanti. Kami . . . Akan pindah kesekolah kalian!" kata Len dan Mikuo bersamaan.

"Hah?"

_**~Owari~**_

**Yeay! Akhirnya fic GaJe ini selseai~**

**sebenarnya ini 2 chap jadi 1. Yaah, berhubung sang Author malas update 2 kalo. Saia gabung ajah.**

**Gomen kalau endingnya gantung kea gini. **

**Makasi atas bantuan-bantuan, saran-saran dan pujian dari para reviews. Terima kasih juga karena sudah membimbing Saia ini.**

**Saia ucapin terima kasih banyak~.**


End file.
